Bleach in 98 Junior High School
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: Deane mulai berubah sikap. Dan ia kembali ceria setelah berhasil lulus ke SMAN 38. Wanted! Para shinigami balik lagi ke Indonesia! The last chap, tolong Review sebanyak-banyaknya kalau gak mau liat Erika kayang di depan monas! Ok!
1. Kedatangan yang Disambut Meriah

Iyahooooiii! Kali ini Erika mau bikin yang beda! Erika mau bikin para tokoh Bleach menyusup disekolah Erika sendiri sambil mengawas adanya gerak-gerik arrancar! Pairing kocak favorit Erika: IchiHitsu! RnR please! Dan maaf bila boleh, karena ini mau dibikin seolah nyata, pakai bahasa gaul, boleh ya? Pleeease. Kalau gak, jadi gak menjiwai soalnya…. T.T (kok malah mohon2)

**Toushiro: Tumben amat…**

**Erika: Iya nih… Erika mau yang beda.**

**Ichigo: Kenapa pairingnya kita berdua? Apa gak dikira yaoi?**

**Erika dan Toushiro: Eh, strawberry jeruk bego! Liat apa di tulisan wanted ada tulisan 'gak ada Yaoi'!**

**Ichigo: Oh iya ya… Yah, pokoknya hati gue cuman untuk Senna! Kalu Senna gak mau, baru Rukia!**

**Toushiro: Rukia dicerita ini tuh deket ma gue, begooo… Asal serobot sahabat orang aja!**

**Ichigo: Oh iya ya…. (bloonnya kumat)**

**Erika: Yeehh… Ni apaan sih jadi ngelantur ke pacar segala! Ayo mulai! Setting di Soul Society! Latar di tempat rapat!**

**Toushiro dan Ichigo: OK boss!**

**Pairing: **

IchiHitsu

**Wanted:**

OOC banget, gak ada Yaoi!

**Disclaimer:**

Tite Kubo lah… Masa Erika?

(dijamin ancur kalau BLEACH punya Erika)

**Chapter 1**

**Kedatangan yang Disambut Meriah**

Pagi ini, tepatnya di Seireitei, seluruh kapten dari berbagai divisi mengikuti rapat dadakan. Ichigo dan Rukia. pun turut diminta untuk menghadirinya. Padahal Ichigo malas, karena rapat tersebut selalu membosankan. Namun karena Rukia bilang, "Kalau lo gak mau dibakar ketua komandan, mendingan lo ikut, Ichigo!" Alhasil, Ia pun ikut juga sambil membayangkan dirinya yang tidak ikut rapat. Mungkin bakal jadi strawberry bakar rasa jeruk (wuuiiiih? Hebat amat!). Begitu tiba dipintu divisi 1 yang terbuka, ternyata semuanya sudah hadir tanpa kecuali. Ichigo cs merasa paling terlambat.

"Apa kami… telat?" Tanya Rukia. Kakek Yama mendongak lalu menggeleng, "Kami baru memulai rapat 5 menit yang lalu."

"_Itu mah, sama aja telat, bego!" _Batin semua yang ada disitu plus Ichigo cs kecuali Kakek Yama.

"Jadi… Ada apa memanggil kami kemari?" Tanya Ichigo dan Toushiro kompakan. Begitu tahu bahwa IchiHitsu ini kompak, semua kapten minus Byakuya, Kenpachi dan Mayuri langsung bersiul mengoda mereka. Namun karena mendadak suhu diruangan jadi -25, akhirnya mereka diam.

"Aku akan menugaskan beberapa orang termasuk Kurosaki dan Kuchiki pergi ke Indonesia. Bersama kapten Hitsugaya, Kapten Kuchiki dan Kapten Ichimaru. Dan wakil kapten yang juga ikut adalah wakil kapten Abarai, wakil kapten Matsumoto dan wakil kapten Hisagi. Dan ajudan yang ikut adalah ajudan ketiga dan kelima dari divisi 11, Ikkaku Madarame juga Yumichika Ayasegawa."

Kontan semua menganga lebar, kecuali Toushiro, Byakuya dan Ichimaru. Tampaknya mereka fine-fine aja dan merasa hal tersebut bukan masalah. "What? Indonesia? Ngapain?" Tanya Ichigo lebay.

"Akhir-akhir ini di Indonesia, tepatnya di SMPN 98, Jakarta Selatan, mulai adanya pergerakan Arrancar. Kami khawatir Arrancar yang belum merusak itu akhirnya jadi mewabah." Jelas Ichimaru. Ichigo hanya manggut-manggut tak begitu mengerti. Tapi sok ngerti.

"Kapan kami akan kesana?" Kini Toushiro yang bertanya.

"Besok. Maka karena itu, siapkanlah diri kalian untuk menggunakan bahasa Indonesia. Terutama kau, Ichigo Kurosaki. Karena kau orang Jepang."

"Gue juga tau. Nama gue Jepang begini, plus gantengnya, ganteng orang Jepang! Masa ntar dikira orang Negro?" Sahut Ichigo. Mendengar itu, kakek Yama langsung membuka matanya. Semua langsung sweat drop. "Kamu mau saya bakar pakai Ruujin Jakka, ya?" Ancam kakek Yama. Ichigo langsung menggeleng cepat.

Akhirnya kakek Yama kembali menutup matanya, "Baiklah. Rapat bubar. Dan kapten Soi Fon, anda juga ikut kesana secara tersembunyi untuk mengawasi gerakan Arrancar!"

"Baik!" Balas Soi Fon mantap. Sementara Ichigo yang masih gak ngerti akhirnya pulang juga ke Karakura sambil mikirin duit buat naik pesawat ke Indonesia (apalagi begitu sampai rumahnya, Ichigo langsung ambil tabungan dan ngitungin duit yang dia punya. Seribu… Seribu seratus… Seribu dua ratus.. dan seterusnya). Rukia dan Byakuya kembali ke mansion kuchiki, sedangkan Toushiro dan Ichimaru kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

_Esoknya…._

Semua sudah berkumpul di Senkaimon agar bisa langsung sampai di Indonesia. Ichigo langsung sujud syukur karena uangnya selamat, tak dipakai buat naik pesawat yang mahalnya na'uzubillah itu. Rukia yang malu dengan kelakuan Ichigo langsung menjitaknya agar mengakhiri tingkahnya yang super duper OOC itu. Setelah Senkaimon terbuka, para peserta pariwisata ke Indonesia itu (langsung di death glare semuanya) langsung masuk kesana. Mereka melewati Senkaimon khusus agar tak terpencar dengan Ichigo yang tak mempunyai kupu-kupu neraka.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Mereka lari secepat mungkin. Tapi itu sih cuma kesempatan buat Byakuya memakai shunpo. Alhasil saat semuanya masih dipertengahan jalan (?), Byakuya sudah sampai duluan di dekat pintu keluar. Mendekati pintu keluar, Renji, Ichigo dan Ikkaku langsung bershunpo untuk keluar pintu paling pertama. Melihat hal itu, dengan tenang Byakuya langsung berkata, "Hati-hati. Kita lagi ada diketinggin 400 meter diatas sebuah rumah."

Telat! Mereka bertiga keburu nyosor keluar dan terjatuh sambil menjerit gaje, apalagi Ichigo.

"Nooooooooooooooo! Gue belum mau matiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Gue belum menikah sama Sennaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Ichigo pakai toa ditambah speaker plus mike melayang.

"! Help me, Kapteeeeeeeeeeen! Aku masih singleeeeeeeeeee!" Teriak Renji lebih gaje daripada Ichigo.

"Yumichikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sampaikan salam termanis buat kapten Zaraki kalau gue koid yaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Ikkaku lebih ngaco lagi. Tiba-tiba mereka bengong karena Rukia, Byakuya, Ichimaru, Toushiro, Hisagi, Yumichika, Hisagi dan Matsumoto langsung melompat dari pintu lalu berlari kebawah. Mereka berjalan dengan kidou sebagai lantainya. Malu sudah teriak kayak orang gila, mereka bertiga langsung mencoba berdiri tegak dan mengalirkan kidou kepada kaki mereka. Akhirnya mereka selamat sebelum menghantam sebuah rumah yang masih 200 meter dibawah mereka itu. Ichigo, Renji dan Ikkaku langsung peluk-pelukan kayak Teletubies karena mereka selamat. Saat itu juga, Byakuya langsung mikir, _"Buset dah. Apa Renji gue buang aja ke selokan ya? Malu gue punya wakil cacad bin berotak miring super gaje kayak dia begitu!"_

Akhirnya...

Bruaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkhhh! Mereka terlalu cepat melepaskan kidou dan kemudian jatuh bersebelas (udah kayak mau main bola, tuh?) pada sebuah rumah dan sukses membuat atap rumah itu berlubang besaaaaar sekali.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan seseorang membuat kesebelasnya jantungan mendadak. Begitu mereka lihat sekeliling, ternyata mereka berada disebuah kamar tidur yang sedikit kecil dan ditempat tidurnya, terdapat seorang gadis berambut sepunggung hitam bermata cokelat tua, menatap mereka tajam-tajam, "Kamar gue! Tanggung jawab lo padaaaaaaaaaa!" Bentak gadis itu.

"Stoooooooppp! OK! Kami akan memperbaikinya! Tapi bisa gak sih, lo gak teriak!" Sahut Ichigo. Gadis itu langsung terdiam. Lalu menatap agak lama mereka bersebelas lalu manggut-manggut sendiri.

"Kalian shinigami, ya?" Tanya gadis itu to the point. Kompak saja Toushiro cs langsung kaget. Wuiih? Sampai di Indonesia aja shinigami pun terkenal! Tapi… Mereka kan, masih jadi shinigami. Kenapa gadis itu bisa melihat mereka?

Merasa bisa membaca pikiran Ichimaru, gadis itu kemudian kembali duduk ditempat tidur dengan tenang, disebelah Rukia dan Byakuya, "Aku memang bisa melihat yang aneh-aneh. Tapi tak kusangka bisa melihat shinigami juga!"

Kemudian mereka semua ngobrol sebentar. "Oh iya, siapa namamu?" Tanya Byakuya dan Ichimaru kompak. Untung tak ada yang berani menggoda mereka atau akan mendapat Senbon Zakura atau Shinsou.

"Deane. Namaku Deane," Ucap gadis itu/Deane, "Kalau dengan tulisan Jepang, maka 'D' nya akan menjadi 'th' jadinya Theane. Kalau kalian?" Tanya Deane balik.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." _'Jeruk…'_

"Rukia Kuchiki dan dia ini kakakku, Byakuya Kuchiki. " Ucap Rukia sambil menunjuk Byakuya.

"Shuuhei Hisagi." _'Tato angka?'_

"Rangiku Matsumoto." '_Aje gile… Dadanya apa gak kegedean? Dipompa pake apaan tuh?'_

"Renji Abarai." _'Nanas merah?'_

"Yumichika Ayasegawa. Salam kenal, gadis cantik!" Deane langsung mual.

"Ikkaku Madarame. Awas kalau mikir gue botak!" _'Emang kenyataan, 'kan?' _Pikir Deane.

"Gin Ichimaru. Salam kenal, Deane!" _'Mata rubah…'_ Pikir Deane lagi.

Namun saat giliran Toushiro, kapten kecil itu tengah tertidur pulas dilantai. Semuanya langsung gemes melihat wajah Toushiro yang super imut saat tidur itu. Deane langsung tersenyum simpul, "Heee…. Anak ini keren sekali tampangnya." Mendengar itu, Matsumoto dan Yumichika langsung menyerbu Deane.

"Deane! Aku mohon, tolong jangan biarkan sosok terimut kapten menghilang! Biarkan dia bermalam disini!" Mohon Matsumoto. Deane langsung mengernyitkan dahi. Bermalam? Oh! Toushiro kan masih dalam sosok shinigami! Mungkin saja keluarga Deane tak bisa melihatnya! Deane mengangguk bingung.

"Deane-chan! Nanti kalau kapten Hitsugaya sudah bangun, tolong minta potret bersama ya!" Ucap Yumichika sambil menyerahkan kamera yang langsung dirusak Deane.

"Kamera gueeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Tidakkkk! Kamera tercantikku!" Jerit Yumichika super duper OOC.

"Yumichika emang dasarnya udah stress ya?" Tanya Deane sadis. Semuanya bahkan Byakuya minus Toushiro mengangguk. Deane speechless. _'Kok penghuni RSJ di tempat shinigami bisa nyasar kerumah_ _gue, sih?_' batin Deane stress sendiri sama kelakuan ajaib Yumichika.

Akhirnya Matsumoto menitip Toushiro dirumah Deane setelah Ichigo, Renji dan Ikkaku membetulkan atap rumah yang bolongnya tepat dikamar Deane, lalu setelah menyelamatkan alamat dimana tempat mereka tinggal, tak lupa Matsumoto sedikit tanya-tanya.

"Deane, kamu sekolah dimana?"

"Eh? SMPN 98?"

"Wah! Pas sekali! Besok kami akan kesekolahmu! Aku, Gin dan kapten Kuchiki akan menyamar menjadi guru setelah lulus tes guru. Ikkaku, Ichigo, kapten Hitsugaya, Rukia, Renji, Hisagi dan Yumichika akan berpura-pura menjadi murid pindahan dari tempat yang berbeda-beda."

"Ooooh…." Cuma itu yang bisa dikatakan Deane karena langsung sweat drop setelah mendengar rencana penyusupan para shinigami itu kesekolahnya.

"Mohon bantuanmu, Deane!"

"I-Iya…"

Matsumoto cs pun segera menghilang dari kamar deane, meninggalkan Deane yang masih bingung campur heran dengan apa yang dialaminya hari itu dan Toushiro yang sudah terlelap ditempat tidur. Hari itu pun berakhir….

_Senin… _

"Woi, Kurosaki."

"Apa, Toushiro?"

"Sudah gue bilang, panggil gue kapten Hitsugaya!"

"Tapi disini sekolah. Gue gak mungki manggil lo dengan embel-embel 'kapten'. Iya kan?"

"Ssstttt! Diem Ichigo! Gurunya Deane lagi mau ngenalin kita semua!"

Ya. Mereka bertujuh sedang berada dikelas 9-4 di SMPN 98. Upacara bendera telah selesai. Deane yang sudah duduk manis dibangkunya hanya bisa bengong. Ternyata rencana Matsumoto serius, toh? Kirain cuma angin lalu aja!

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid pindahan secara bersamaan dari kota yang sama. Ibu tau kelas kita cuma kurang satu orang lagi. Tapi kepala sekolah meminta ibu menyediakan bangku dan meja lebih untuk mereka semua. Jadi tolong maklum ya. " Ucap Bu Nelty, wali kelas 9-4. "Oh iya, tolong sebutkan nama kalian semua."

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Shuuhei Hisagi."

"Renji Abarai."

"Ikkaku Madarame. " Spontan Ikakku mendengar ada anak yang mengatainya 'botak'. Saat ia mau marah, Toushiro keburu memberi death glare padanya. Ikkaku sweat drop.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa."

"Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Cakep bangeeeeeeeeeeeeeett!" Jerit siswi kelas 9-4 saat melihat Toushiro. _'Ternyata tenarnya sama aja, gak ada bedanya sewaktu di Seiretei atau di Karakura!'_ Pikir Ichigo dan Renji melihat reaksi para siswi saat melihat Toushiro. Sedangkan Deane hanya bisa tutup kuping karena Kiki, teman semejanya juga ikut teriak pake toa. "Uuuukkkh… Gue tau Hitsugaya cakep banget, tapi jangan teriak pake toa, Kiki…." Protes Deane pada Kiki. Kiki hanya nyengir saja. Saat disuruh duduk, Toushiro meminta Kiki duduk semeja dengan Fidel, yang mejanya tepat dibelakang bangku Deane. Kiki langsung menurut dan terus menerus menatap Toushiro dari belakang bersama Fidel dan siswi lainnya. Untung Toushiro tak menyadarinya, tapi Deane yang merasakan hal itu. Sangat terasa.

"Oh iya. Ada satu hal lagi. Untuk beberapa bulan, kalian akan diajari oleh 3 pengajar sementara. Kalau tak salah mereka juga dari Jepang. Yang pertama perempuan, namnya Rangiku Matsumoto yang sementara akan mengajari IPA menggantikan Bu Hilda. Lalu Gin Ichimaru, menggantikan Bu Aminah dan Bu Hajir dalam IPs, lalu yang terakhir, kakak Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki yang akan mengajari Matematika menggantikan Bu Eva!"

Deane langsung kaget bukan kepalang. Semua pelajaran itu… Ada pada hari ini! Deane sweat drop. _'Apa baik-baik aja ya…'_ Batinnya khawatir. Tapi Toushiro lebih khawatir lagi. _'Matsumoto jadi guru…? Bukannya ngajar malah mengumbar aurat lagi, jangan-jangan!'_

Dan benar saja, saat pelajaran IPS, Ichimaru langsung disoraki dan langsung disenangi para murid 9-4 karena suka melucu dan terus tersenyum. Sebaliknya, Deane dan Toushiro justru bête ngeliat senyum licik Ichimaru. Lalu setlah itu, waktunya pelajaran matematika. Dengan cool-nya Byakuya masuk memakai seragam guru. "Panggil saya Kuchiki sensei." Deane hanya bisa sweat drop, padahal teman-temannya yang lain menjerit terpesona.

Lagi, semua siswi di 9-4 terpesona dengan gurunya, tapi bagi mereka cari yang masih muda, yaitu Toushiro!

Teng!

Teng!

Teng!

Bel istirahat. Semua shinigami langsung berkumpul diam-diam, termasuk Deane yang sudah terlibat. Sebelum keluar, banyak sekali yang menghadang mereka untuk keluar dengan sejuta pertanyaan pribadi, termasuk "Apa udah punya pacar atau belum." Deane gak nyangka teman-temannya bakal berubah total ngeliat cowok sekeren Toushiro dan Ichigo. Apalagi segitu terpesonanya denga Byakuya.

Mereka segera pergi ketempat parkir lalu duduk didekat tempat lompat jauh. Tak lama, Soi Fon datang dan langsung diperkenalkan pada Deane. "Hari ini belum ada gerakan Arrancar, tapi setelah ini aku akan mengeceknya sekali lagi. Kalian semua tetap bersikap biasa, jangan sampai ketahuan!" Tegas Si Fon lalu menghilang. Ichigo yang malas kemudian mengelus rambut Toushro seperti kucing setelah melihat wajah serius Toushiro saat mendengarkan laporan Soi Fon. "Jangan serius begitu, Toushiro. Kan masih keadaan tenang gini."

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk!

Toushiro langsung menendang perut Ichigo, "Berapa kali harus dikasih tau baru ngerti sih! Panggil gue kapten Hitsugaya! Dasar bolooott! Korek kuping lu sana!"

"Sabar, kapten Hitsugaya." Ucap Rukia itu, Toushiro langsung nurut. Byakuya tahu kalau Toushiro sahabtan dengan Rukia. Dan ia merestui mereka berdua jika keduanya saling menyukai. Kecuali jika Rukia dengan Ichigo, siap-siap aja Ichigo dibankai Byakuya. Untung Ichigo suka sama Senna!

Setelah jajan macam-macam, bel pun berdentang kembali. Disaat akan kembali ke kelas, Deane langsung memegang lengan Toushiro sehingga langkah pemuda itu berhenti. "Ada apa, Deane?"

Deane tak menjawab, hanya menunjuk langit yang mulai terbelah bersamaan dengan keluarnya puluhan hollow dan beberapa menos. Mengetahui hal itu, para kapten, yaitu Byakuya, Toushiro dan Ichimaru langsung keluar dari gigai bersiap melawan.

"Kurosaki! Segera masuk ke gedung sekolah dan lindungi Deane juga para murid yang lain!"

Ichigo segera menuruti perintah Toushiro dan segera bergabung dengan Renji cs. Lalu bagaimana nasib SMPN 98 yang mulai diserang hollow dan menos? Tunggu chapter berikutnyaaaaaaaaaaa!

BERSAMBUNG

**Erika: Horeee! Chapter pertama jadi!**

**Toushiro: Gue, Matsumoto, Kuchiki (kakak), Kuchiki(adik), dan Hisagi doang yang kayaknya gak OOC. Ichimaru juga.**

**Erika: Ntar kalau OOC dimarahin. .. Hitsugaya maunya gimana sih?**

**Toushiro: terserah deh, asal gak OOC aja. Btw, Deane itu nama asli lo kan?**

**Erika: betuuuul! Ga boleh?**

**Toushiro: *merinding* Jangan-jangan bakal ada sweet moment nih…**

**Erika: Amin! Eeeee! Nggak! Itu gak sesuai sama keinginan Erika!**

**Hisagi: Aku kok pelit banget ngomongnya.**

**Erika: Maaf… chapter dua, deh!**

**Hisagi: Bener? **

**Erika: Iya!**

**ALL: Review please!**

**Toushiro: Special service buat Hitsugaya FC, yang review dan baca ni fanfic bakal gue masukin mimpinya!**

**Erika: Waaaaaaaaaw! Erika mau!**

**Toushiro: Lo authornya, goblok! Ya jelas aja lo baca ni fanfic!**

**Erika: O iya ya…**

**Toushiro: Dasar author bego. Pokoknya review ya!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Fans Club Muncul!

Updaaatttteeeee! Masih dengan Erika disini! Kali ini para BFF Deane mulai mengincar para shinigami! Dan tentunya yang paling diincar tak lain, tak bukan dan tak salah lagi (ditabok karena kelamaan) adalah Toushiro! Pokoknya para shinigami jadi stress deh, gara-gara kelakuan BFF Deane! Apalagi dengan kedatangan Senna dan 2 shinigami ajudan di gotei 13! Maaf kalau sebagian omongan jadi bahasa Jepang . Biar kerasa kalau para shinigami emang orang Jepang/ Soul Society…

**Toushiro: Serem amat. Hinagiku ya? Bukannya udahan di Fanfic 'Rolling Days'?**

**Erika: Mau apa lagi…. Udah dari aslinya banyak yang suka! (aku juga sih,,, huehehe)**

**Toushiro: Hisagi jangan lupa dialognya ditambah**

**Erika: Jenius emang hebat! Erika aja udah lupa!**

**Toushiro: Minum vitamin sana, pikun kok parah banget sih!**

**Erika: Maaf… Kelamaan!**

**Ichigo: Tungguuuuu!**

**Toushiro: Ngapain lo?**

**Ichigo: Ngorok, ya minta ditungguin lah!**

**Toushiro: Oh, kirain lagi nangis**

**Erika: Gue kira lo nyebur got, Ichigo**

**Ichigo: Cacad lo pada!**

***langsung beku***

**Toushiro: *dengan tenang* Ayo mulai!**

**Erika: ok! Setting masih di SMPN 98! Semua pemain! Harap kembali ke lokasi syuting yaa!**

**All: OK!**

**Summary: **Deane tak menjawab, hanya menunjuk langit yang mulai terbelah bersamaan dengan keluarnya puluhan hollow dan beberapa menos. Mengetahui hal itu, para kapten, yaitu Byakuya, Toushiro dan Ichimaru langsung keluar dari gigai bersiap melawan.

"Kurosaki! Segera masuk ke gedung sekolah dan lindungi Deane juga para murid yang lain!"

Ichigo segera menuruti perintah Toushiro dan segera bergabung dengan Renji cs. Lalu bagaimana nasib SMPN 98 yang mulai diserang hollow dan menos?

**Pairing: **

IchiHitsu

**Wanted:**

OOC banget, gak ada Yaoi!

**Disclaimer:**

Tite Kubo lah… Masa Erika?

(dijamin ancur kalau BLEACH punya Erika)

**Chapter 2**

**Fans Club Muncul!**

Semua hollow mulai turun kedaratan. Menos grande pun menurunkan kakinya. Tentu saja Toushiro, Ichimaru dan Byakuya tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Mereka segera melakukan shikai.

"Duduklah diatas langit yang beku (Soten ni Zase), Hyourinmaru."

"Menyebar (Suppuredo), Senbon Zakura."

"Tembak mati dia (Ikorose), Shinsou."

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!**

Sekitar 25 hollow dan semua menos langsung lenyap, sepertinya sisanya masih 57 hollow lagi. Tapi saat akan menyerang, mereka mendengar suara tiga orang perempuan.

"Bawa mereka ke senja (Yuyami ni izanae), Mirokumaru!"

"Merah muda dan bunga adalah lambing takdir (Pinku to hana wa unmei no shōchōdearu), Sakura no mai."

"Wahai seribu kupu-kupu yang menari di taman, wahai seribu peri yang menyanyi di taman. Sinarilah aku (O no sen chō kōen, ohaio-shū no kōen de sen yōsei no uta de odotte. Watashi wa kagayaite), Hanaretsu!"

Muncul Angin puyuh yang membawa daun musim gugur, bunga sakura yang membentuk sebuah tombak dan kumpulan kupu-kupu cantik yang langsung menyerang para hollow. Hollow pun bersisa setengah. Toushiro dan Byakuya terkejut, dua dari tiga perempuan itu adalah anak buah mereka sendiri! Tapi kalau bengong bisa mati, atuh… jadi Toushiro langsung mengeluarkan bankai, "Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

Tak mau membuang waktu lagi, Toushiro segera mengeluarkan jurusnya, "Tennen Hyourou!"

**BLAAAAAAAAAAARRR!**

Semua hollow langsung membeku dan pecah berkeping-keping. Toushiro segera melepas wujud bankainya lalu menengok pada Hinagiku Fujisaki yang berzanpakutou sakura setelah Byakuya, yang merupakan ajudan ketiga. "Siapa yang mengirimmu kemari, Fujisaki? Setahuku, aku tak mengirim dirimu."

"Memang bukan, kapten Hitsugaya. Tapi kapten komandan. Tapi cuma untuk hari ini saja, setelah itu kami bertiga akan kembali lagi. Kalau Fujiwara…" Hinagiku menengok pada gadis merambut merah muda yang tingginya tak jauh beda dibanding dirinya, Ayiko Fujiwara, ajudan peringkat enam di divisi 5.

Ayiko menunduk, "Saya diminta ikut oleh Hinamori-sama… Untuk mengetahui keadaan kapten Hitsugaya."

Kini Byakuya yang buka suara, "Kau juga sama, Senna?" Tanyanya pada Senna, peringkat kelima di divisi 6. Senna mengangguk.

"Pesan dari kapten komandan_, untuk urusan hollow dan menos serahkan saja pada Ichigo Kurosaki dan para ajudan. Wakil kapten dan kapten baru bertindak bila muncul arrancar tipe campuran dan espada._" Ucap Hinagiku sambil mengingat pesan kakek Yama yang dititipkan padanya. Mengetahui hal itu, mereka mengangguk paham lalu kembali ke gigai mereka masing-masing. Senna, Hinagiku dan Ayiko pamit pulang, tapi tiba-tiba Senna ditarik kedaratan. Siapa lagi yang melakukannya kalau bukan Ichigo?

"Sennaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kamu dataaaaaaaaaaaaaang!" Teriak Ichigo gaje.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO! JATOOOOHH!" Senna segera melepaskan diri dari Ichigo lalu menendang rambut jeruk itu kedaratan. BRUUK! Ichigo jatuh di kumpulan pasir dimana para kucing suka sekali membuang *uhum! Maaf!* hajat disana. Mengetahui hal itu, Ichigo langsung teriak-teriak kayak orang kesurupan.

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! JIJAYY! NAJIISS!" Diciumnya hajat itu, "WUEEK! BAU!"

**BLETAAKK!**

Toushiro segera menjitak Ichigo karena merasa berisik dengan teriakan super OOC Ichigo, "Berisik! Kalau memang jijik langsung ke toilet, donk! Bego banget sih, lu, Kurosaki!"

Saran bagus! Ichigo segera ngibrit ke toilet.

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! UDAH DITENDANG, KENA HAJAT PULAAA! SENNA JAHAAAAATT!" Semua shinigami termasuk Senna langsung sweat drop. Akhirnya, Senna pamit lagi lalu pulang menyusul Hinagiku dan Ayiko yang sudah duluan masuk ke Senkaimon. Toushiro hendak pergi melihat keadaan Matsumoto cs. Tapi yang ia temukan adalah Matsumoto lagi membantai Yumichika (biasalah… berantem lagi), Ikkaku lagi gebuk-gebukan dengan Deane (karena Deane mengatai Ikkaku botak licin), Renji dan Hisahi lagi main kartu sambil mabok-mabokan gara-gara minum air putih lalu ngeliat *EHEM!* pemandangan dari Matsumoto (taulah… maksudku). Ichigo masih di toilet. Melihat pemandangan ancur begitu, Toushiro mulai naik darah dan….

"Minasan subete no sōon! Sentō ya kimyōna koto o okonau to, damatte yame nasai! (kalian semua berisik! berhenti berkelahi atau melakukan hal aneh dan diam!)" Teriak Toushiro memakai toa plus bedug adzan buat tanda buka puasa -?-

Semuanya langsung diam, suhu udara berubah menjadi -34 (gile!). Mereka segera diam dan menuju kelas 9.4 digiring Ichimaru dan Byakuya (domba kaleee…. Digiring!). Sampai disana, Bu Nelty sang guru bahasa Indonesia sudah berada disana, Deane langsung takut. Tapi nyatanya reaksi bu Nelty beda dari reaksi yang dibayangkan Deane. "Habis menemani mereka melihat-lihat sekolah, ya?" Karena sudah ditanyai begitu, Deane hanya bisa mengangguk saja (masa mau jawab habis ngeliatin Toushiro cs bertarung? Dikira gila baru iya!).

"Ya sudah, kalian semua kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing."

Deane dan Toushiro kembali ketempat duduknya juga Renji cs. Kasihan Hisagi. Hanya dia yang tak punya teman duduk. Sambil berkhayal duduk bersama Matsumoto, Hisagi bengong sampai air liurnya netes-netes (najis sekaleee) bikin jijik para shinigami. Deane yang melihat keadaan Hisagi langsung sweat drop, lalu mendekati kuping Toushiro.

"Oy, Hitsugaya." Bisiknya.

"Hm?" Jawab Toushiro pelan.

"Hisagi kenapa sih? Bengong sampai salivanya netes-netes gak karuan. Bikin pemandangan jijik aja."

Toushiro segera berbalik pada Hisagi yang duduk dibelakang Aiyuni dan Shifa. Benar, bengong sampai segitunya! Hisagi yang nyadar kalau Toushiro member death glare padanya langsung tersadar dan mengelap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. "Go… Gomen, Hitsugaya taicho!" Pelan Hisagi. Toushiro segera berbalik dan kembali memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Kenapa dia?" Bisik Deane lagi karena sangat penasaran.

"Dia lagi ngebayangin Matsumoto duduk bareng dia. Dia emang gitu orangnya. " Jelas Toushiro.

"Ha? Hisagi naksir Matsumoto?"

"Gak tau. Iya kali. "

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Ganti pelajaran! Pelajaran IPA! Kalau begitu…. Berarti…..

"Selamat siaaaaang!"

Exactly! Matsumoto dengan kemeja tanpa lengan dengan kerah yang sedikit dibuka, memakai rok pendek ketat…. Kacamata… buku pelajaran… MIRIP BANGET SAMA GURU PADA UMUMNYA! Sementara murid laki-laki sedang happy melihat pemandangan yang bikin melek mata, Deane, Toushiro, Rukia dan Ichigo hanya bisa sweat drop melihat tingkah Matsumoto yang mencolok. Tapi kerja Matsumoto bagus! Bila ada anak yang ketahuansedang melihat arah lain langsung ditegur (tentunya bukan teguran biasa…. Yah, teguran kayak untuk Kon gitu…) alias disiksa. Akhirnya, pelajaran selesai bertepatan bel pulang sekolah, hampir semua siswa kelas 9-4 babak belur.

.

"De, itu anak baru dari Jepang ya?" Tanya Febryana, teman SD Deane yang juga bersekolah ditempat yang sama. Deane mengangguk. Mereka sedang berada didepan halte SMPN 98.

"Yang rambut putih namanya Toushiro Hitsugaya. Kalau yang jeruk, Ichigo Kurosaki. Yang cewek, Rukia Kuchiki. Yang merah, Renji Abarai, yang jabrik hitam, Shuuhei Hisagi. Yang bob, Yumichika Ayasegawa, yang botak barulah Ikkaku Madarame." Jelas Deane.

"WOOOIII! Siapa yang lo sebut jeruk, Deane!" Protes Ichigo.

"Ya elo lah, masa kambing? Rambut lo orange, mirip jeruk kan?" Ucap Deane santai.

"Deane! Apa-apaan lo ngatain gue botak! Sialan!" Protes Ikkaku tak terima.

"Kan fakta dan kenyataan? Bukan kebohongan. Kalau gue bilang lo berambut, itu namanya fitnah!"

Rasa-rasanya Ikkaku ingin sekali meng-shikai Deane. Tapi itu tak mungkin dilakukannya karena dua hal:

Deane adalah perempuan

Deane adalah manusia

Jadi, Ikkaku mati-matian menahan rasa membunuhnya pada deane walau tahu pasti akan direcoki lagi. Sementara Febryana, matanya memandangi Toushiro sejak tadi. Dan tentunya Deane menyadari hal itu. "Lo naksir Toushiro, ya, Yana?"

Febryana menggeleng. "Gak naksir, cuman demen aja ngeliat wajah coolnya itu. Kata anak-anak, lo semeja sama Toushiro ya, Deane?"

Deane mengangguk membuat Febryana histeris, "Gila! Kenapa gue gak sekelas ma lu aja ya? Gue juga mau semeja sama Toushiroooo!"

"Lo ngincer sebagai gebetan ya?" Enteng Deane. Febryana manggut-manggut. Begitu melihat jalanan kosong, Febryana segera menyebrang jalan karena rumahnya bukan kearah Depok.

"Dadah! Gue tunggu kabar tentang Toushiro ya!" Teriak Febryana diseberang jalan. Deane hanya bisa manggut-manggut, malu karena teriakan Febryana. Tak lama, Matsumoto, Byakuya dan Ichimaru keluar dari sekolah. Deane dan Toushiro cs sengaja menunggu mereka bertiga keluar. Kalau tidak, nanti repot karena Byakuya, Matsumoto dan Ichimaru masih belum tahu harus naik angkot berapa dari sekolah mereka. Murid-murid SMPN 98 pun masih banyak yang ada diluar sekolah, termasuk Amalia, sahabat Deane, Shifa dan Afrinda, yang dulunya wakil ketua kelas saat Deane kelas 8.

Jelas, jelaas sekali Deane tahu kalau Amalia dan Afrinda sedang mengamati ichimaru, mata mereka berbinar! Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, keduanya mendekati Ichimaru dan sok minta penjelasan ulang pelajaran IPS. Padahal intinya pingin deket-deket Ichimaru, tuh!

"Ya, lalu untuk soal nomor 8, kamu cari aja dihalaman 63. Dan kamu Amalia, yang nomor 23 cari saja dihalaman 10."

Toushiro, Ichigo dan deane langsung menyipitkan mata sambil sweat drop ria. Cih, ketahuan banget aktingnyaaa! Setelah itu, Afrinda dan Amalia langsung geregetan sendiri Cuma gara-gara mereka ngomong sama Ichimaru. CUMA NGOMONG SAMA ICHIMARU! Bikin heran sekali, saudara-saudara! Tapi tak lama…. Ternyata puluhan murid (mungkin ratusan -?-) dari berbagai kelas bahkan kelas sakit jiwa (?) langsung menghampiri Toushiro dengan semangat. Toushiro tentu saja kaget bukan kepalang.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Hitsugaya, kamu cakep banget ya!"

"Jadi pacarku dooooong!"

"Jadian yuk!"

Kirakira itulah yang ditanyakan para Hitsugaya lovers dadakan itu yang bisa didengar jelas Deane dan Matsumoto. Deane hanya bisa geleng-geleng heran. Tapi herannya berhenti diganti wajah kaget saat melihat para BFF-nya minus Amalia ikut dalam rombongan Hitsugaya lovers. "KIKIIIIIIIIIII? FIDEEEEEEEEEEELL? VANNY? FITRIA! AIYUNI! KENAPA KALIAN ADA DISANA?"

Tak hanya itu! Teman sekelasnya dari kelas 7, 8 dan 9 juga ikut dalam rombongan Hitsugaya Lovers! Hello? Mereka kan shinigami! Bukan artis luar negeriii! Deane hanya bisa terperangah melihat kelakuan semua temannya yang jadi beda banget setelah melihat Hitsugaya. Apalagi Byakuya yang mendadak dihampiri siswi-siswi MAN 13 dan SMAN 38 yang kebetulan baru pulang! Tapi sayang sekali menang jumlah rombongan!

Begitu melihat adanya angkot 04 kosong, Deane langsung berteriak. "NAIK ANKOT 04 SEKARAAAAANG!"

Mendengar hal itu, Byakuya dan toushiro segera menyeruak keluar dari para fans girl lalu segera naik menuju angkot yang ditunjuk Deane. Setelah semua shinigami masuk, Deane langsung masuk dan duduk dipintu angkot sambil menghalangi para fans girl yang memaksa masuk. "Bang supir, tancap gas sekarang!"

**NGEEEEEENNNG!**

Angkot segera meluncur sangat cepat menuju Depok. Semua langsung bernapas lega.

"Makasih Deane. Kalau kamu tak berteriak begitu, pasti sudah kuberi mereka Senbon Zakura. " Ucap Byakuya serius, membuat semuanya sweat drop.

"Gak apa. Santai aja, Byakuya-sama! Soalnya aku juga beruntung langsung bertindak, jadi gak perlu ada pertumpahan darah!" Ucap Deane masih sweat drop.

"Makasih Deane. Kalau lo gak nolongin, pasti tadi gue udah mati gara-gara sesek napas! Gila, bejibun banget yang ngumpul ke gue!" Pasrah Toushiro, semua orang langsung tertawa keras.

"Itu namanya Fans Club, Kapten Hitsugayaaa! Huahahahaha!" Tawa Hisagi OOC. Matsumoto hanya bisa tertawa seperti Ichigo, Byakuya hanya senyum tipis dan Rukia ngikutin gaya kakaknya (jaga etika biar gak malu-maluin), Ikkaku diam saja dan Yumichika sibuk potret-potret reaksi Toushiro. Ichimaru? Dia malah ngerangkul Matsumoto, tapi Matsumoto tak menepisnya. Deane pun hanya mendekap mulutnya. Tapi karena mendadak terdapat bunga-bunga es dilantai, mereka segera terdiam. Tak ada yang berani tertawa lagi atau tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapten Hitsugaya, anda mau tidur dimana hari ini? Ikut kami atau Deane?" Tanya Ikkaku dan Yumichika kompak. Dasar bandit kembar!

Toushiro berpikir sebentar, lalu mendengus, "Gue ikut Deane aja."

Tentu saja jawaban hal itu membuat Deane langsung diberi tatapan menggoda dari semua shinigami minus Byakuya. "? Apa?"

"Lo seneng gak? Kapten Hitsugaya bilang mau nginep dirumahmu lagi tuh."

"Boleh aja, asal datangnya gak pake gigai." Ucap Deane masih belum ngerti, tapi begitu disoraki, Deane baru nyadar. "Tenang aja. Hitsugaya pingin nginep gara-gara drumah gue ntar mau dipotongin semangka yang ada dikulkas. Dia niatnya nginep biar bisa gue bawain semangka."

Semau kaget. Jadi cuma karena semangka? Matsumoto dan Ichigo yang sudah tahu hal itu merasa biasa saja. Tapi sisanya, ya kaget! Apalagi Byakuya, tapi reaksinya gak separah yang lain. Ia hanya membuka matanya lebar dengan tatapan cool.

Begitu mendekati apartemen Margonda, Ichigo langsung berseru. "Toushiro! Keluar dari gigai sekarang!"

"Aku sudah tahu! Dan panggil aku kapten Hitsugayaaa!" Bentak Toushiro. Ichigo langsung sujud.

Setelah keluar dari gigai, semuanya turun dari angkot kecuali Deane dan Toushiro. Uang angkot sudah diberikan pada Deane, jadi Hisagi alngsung berkata, "Belakang, pak!"

Akhirnya angkot meluncur lagi. Dikira sisupir, Deane sendirian, sebenarnya Toushiro dengan wujud shinigami masih ada disana. Akhirnya mereka pulang, dan malamnya, Toushiro menikmati pesta semangka dikamar Deane.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Horeeee! Chapter 2 update! Mari interview para pemain!**

**Toushiro: *mijet pundak setelah syuting selesai* Aduh, leher gue sakit.**

**Erika: Iya iya, ntar Erika pijet. Gimana? Kali ini gak OOC juga kan?**

**Toushiro: Gak….**

**Erika: Bagus!**

**Ichigo: Horeeeeee! Dipertemukan dengan Senna! Makasih Erikaaa!"**

**Senna: Tapi lo juga gak usah OOC gitu, Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: S-Senna…. BRUK! *Pingsan***

**Erika: Stress ya lo pada. Ichimaru! Hisagi! Rukia! Gimana perasaannya?**

**Ichimaru: Makasih dengan bagian gue mendekap Rangiku.**

**Hisagi: Makasih, dialogku diperbanyak**

**Rukia: Teriam kasih, dialog gue sama sekali gak ada!**

**Erika: Sorry…. Rukia, maap deh!**

**Byakuya: Tingkahku seperti sedang berhadapan dengan Yachiru Kusajishi saja.**

**Erika: Gomen deh, Byakuya….**

**Toushiro: Matsumot, ambilin Salonpas!**

**Matsumoto: *bawa salonpas* Ini kapten!**

**Toushiro: Makasih! Special service, gue datangin mimpi lo para Hitsugaya FC kalau baca ni fanfic!**

**Erika: Erika mauuuu!**

***beku***

**Toushiro: Udah gue bilang, lo tuh authornya!**

**Erika: M-maaff…**

**Toushiro: REVIEW YA!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Deane Hilang?

Update nih… Kali ini ada hilangnya Deane. Toushiro, Ichigo cs sampai kalang kabut! Deane ada dimana! Masih dengan lelucon! Latar saat hari Sabtu!

**Toushiro: Setan lo**

**Erika: Jangan bikin gue ngamuk deh, Toushiro. Lagi puasa nih.**

**Deane: Gue ngilang kayak anak ilang.**

**Erika: Ember….**

**Ichigo: Jangan sampe ada yang gak berdialog kayak Rukia atau Hisagi!**

**Erika: Wokeh! Gue baru inget!**

**Ichigo and Toushiro: Dasar author tolol, goblok, bego, setan emang lo…**

**Erika: Yeeehh… kalau Toushiro sih gak apa ngatain gue (secara gue nge-fans), kalau Ichigo, Lo kayaknya pingin banget digampar ya?**

**Toushiro: ckckck**

**Ichigo: Sori mbak…. Peace!**

**Erika: Yasud! Latar ada di tempat pemakaman! Semua shinigami n Deane, keluar!**

**All: Oke!**

**Pairing:**

**IchiHitsu**

**Wanted:**

**OOC banget, gak ada Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Tite Kubo lah… Masa Erika?**

**(dijamin ancur kalau BLEACH punya Erika)**

**Chapter 3**

**Deane Hilang?**

"Deane!" Panggil Toushiro dan Ichigo serempak. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah tempat pemakaman umum. Deane mengajak mereka kesana untuk mengunjungi makam temannya. Tapi saat para shinigami sedang tidak memperhatikan Deane sebentar, Deane yang tadinya dibelakang Toushiro sudah menghilang, meninggalkan barang-barang yang dibawanya.

"Deaneeee!" Kini Matsumoto, Hisagi dan Renji yang memanggil bersamaan. Rukia dan Byakuya sedang mencoba melacak reiatsu Deane, sedangkan Ichimaru lagi baca komik humor gaje yang bikin dia ketawa ngakak sampai-sampai giginya mau copot (bukannya bantuin malah asik sendiri. Minta dikeroyok!).

Mereka masih memakai gigai. Ikkaku dan Yumichika sudah mencari ke seluruh area pemakaman, tapi Deane tetap saja tidak ditemukan. Sudah 2 jam sejak Deane menghilang. Sekarang Deane ada dimana?

"Sialan… Deane mana sih!" Kesal Toushiro.

"Sabar Shiro-chan. Palingan Deane lagi ke WC (digampar Deane)", ucap Ichigo tenang. Tapi begitu mendapat death glare dari Toushiro, ia merinding. "O-ok. Kapten Hitsugaya, saya tidak tahu dimana dia."

Byakuya lalu menghampiri Ichigo dan Toushiro yang masih sibuk mencari, "Reiatsu Deane terasa sangat jauh. Bagaimana ini?"

"Ini daerah Depok kan? Kau merasakan reiatsunya dari arah mana?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Dari kandang monyet, eh salah. Dari SMPN 98," jawab Byakuya. Toushiro langsung melotot pada Byakuya. _'Mau gue gampar ya? Lagi serius begini malah ngelawak gak lucu!' _batin Toushiro. Byakuya langsung angkat bendera putih, "Iya, iya. Aku kan cuma bercanda, kapten Hitsugaya."

Buset!

Sejak BLEACH buatan Tite Kubo generasi keberapa Byakuya bisa bercanda? Kayaknya kagak ada kamusnya tuh! Semuanya hanya bisa sweat drop, terutama Rukia. "Byakuya nii-sama… bercanda…?"

"Emang kenapa?" Tanya Byakuya datar.

"Ah, tidak kenapa-kenapa." Ucap Rukia. _' Haloo? Dunia udah kiamat kali kalau nii-sama bisa bercanda!'_

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana!" Ajak Ichigo dengan semangat '45. Ichimaru langsung melempar kepala Ichigo dengan komik yang tadi dibacanya.

"Tolol atau bego sih, lu, Ichigo! Yang kita bingungin disini justru mau naik apa buat kesana! Kita kan cuma tau angkot 06 sama 04 yang putih-cokelat!" Bentak Ichimaru mulai kesel sama Ichigo. Toushiro dan Byakuya hanya geleng-geleng. Matsumoto sedang memberi kontak pada badan penelitian divisi 12 di Soul Society. Hisagi memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Matsumoto dengan hidung mimisan (karena mulai ngayal lagi dengan Matsumoto). Ikkaku dan Yumichika sedang makan nasi kepal yang mereka buat (bagi-bagi dunk! *bletakk* inget, lagi puasa!), sedangkan Renji dan Rukia sedang memperhatikan seekor monyet yang bergantungan diatas pohon beringin dekat makam teman Deane.

"Renji! Tuh liat! Ada kembaran lo tuh!" Tunjuk Rukia pada pohon beringin.

"Mana? Mana? Kembaran gue kan Kanata Hongo atau gak, Kamiki Rosuke!" Narsis Renji (readers, Rukia dan Author: muntah darah).

"Ya, ya. Mimpinya diterusin kapan-kapan ya, Renji. Noh! Beneran! Ada kembaran lo tuh!" Ucap Rukia sambil menahan mual akibat ucapan gaje Renji. Renji menyapu pandangannya kearah pohon beringin yang ditunjuk Rukia. Ada monyet, lho!

**BLETAK!**

Renji menjitak Rukia. "Sialan lo! Lo kira gue monyet!"

"Bukannya emang iya?" Sahut Matsumoto dan Hisagi.

"Lo kan bangsanya babon, Renji!" Teriak Ikkaku, "Ya kan, Yumichika!"

"Betul!** RENJI EMANG BABON!**" Ucap Yumichika lantang. Semua tertawa keras, tapi karena mulai muncul ribuan helai sakura dan badai salju yang gak mungkin ada di Indonesia, serta reiatsu merah yang keluar dari Byakuya, Ichimaru dan Toushiro, mereka diam sambil bersweat drop ria.

"Kita harus nyari Deane! Ayo pergi dari sini!" Ucap Toushiro. Tiba-tiba…

"Toushiroooooooooooooooo! Ichigooooooooooooo! Botaaaaaaaakk! Rangikuuuuuuuuu! Byakuya-samaaaaaaaa! Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hisagiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ichimaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Baboooooon! Yumichikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Deane dari kejauhan. Wajahnya tampak sangat lelah dan keringat mengucur dari wajahnya. Napasnya terengah-engah, "Aduh! Mereka semua kok pada ngilang sih! Perasaan Toushiro tadi ada didepan gue, tapi semuanya pada kemana! Haloooo! Kalian semua dimanaaaaaaaaa!"

"Deane! Kami disini!" Teriak Toushiro. Tapi sepertinya Deane tak mendengar suaranya, padahal jarak mereka hanya 7 meter!

"Toushirooooooooooo! Ichigoooo!" Deane berjalan menuju makam temannya, "Wuakh! Tas gue jadi berantakan gini! Peralatan juga tiba-tiba hilang!"

Toushiro cs tercengang. Deane tak bisa melihat mereka! Padahal mereka memakai gigai! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi! Tapi mata mereka semua terbelalak. Dari belakang Deane, tampak sesosok hollow transparan tengah menutup mata Deane, tapi Deane masih bisa melihat. Itu berarti… kemampuan indera keenam Deane ditutup! Dan sosok mereka beserta gigai pun tak terlihat!

"Sialan! Hoooooyyy! Hollow kurang kerjaan! Lepasin mata Deane kagak!" Teriak Ichigo sebel.

Bukannya melepas, hollow itu hanya ketawa gaje sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"_Bocah-bocah diam saja!"_ Ucap hollow itu.

**Cteeeesss…**

Semuanya kesal, tapi yang merasa paling dihina adalah Toushiro (akhirnya ngerasa juga… *ditabok Toushiro*). Suhu pemakaman langsung berubah menjadi -65. Toushiro benar-benar marah!

"Huaaaaaaaaaaa! Dingiiin!" Jerit Deane. Akhirnya Toushiro sadar dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Akhirnya ia keluar dari gigai.

"Oii… Kapten mau apa?" Tanya Matsumoto hati-hati.

"Mau nyangkul sawah. Ya mau ngalahin hollowlah, bego! Jangan bikin gue kesel deh!"

"Kapten Hitsugaya… sebaiknya sabar…" Ucap Hisagi.

"Sabar pala lo kemplang! Lo enak gak ngerasa bocah! Gue yang ngerasa!" Protes Toushiro.

'_Kalau gitu jangan dimasukin hati, doooooooooooooooooooong!'_ Batin semuanya.

**Brukk!**

Gigai Toushiro jatuh dan Deane bisa melihatnya, "Toushiro! Oy! Toushiro!"

Menyadari Toushiro sedang tidak pada gigainya, Deane mulai curiga dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Ada yang tidak beres. Mendadak Deane bisa melihat ada tangan yang menutupi matanya. Tangan hollow! Deangan ambisi juang '45 dan daya tempur tinggi (mau marah kok kayak mau perang), Deane langsung berdiri.

"Lepasin gue, hollow sialaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Deane menyundul kepala hollow tersebut dengan kepalanya.

Hollow itu terhatuh dan akhirnya Deane bisa melihat lagi sosok Ichigo cs, "Kalian semua! Untung kalian tidak apa-apa!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Deane?" Tanya Toushiro dengan wajah cemas. Deane menggeleng, "Emang kenapa?"

"Kalau lo kenapa-kenapa, ntar gue mau makan semangka dimana lagi?" Tanya Toushiro to the point bikin semua orang cengo.

"Buset dah, khawatirnya cuma gara-gara itu!" Deane tercengang. Sebenarnya sih, Toushiro benar-benar khawatir, tapi ia sengaja terlihat konyol begitu. Kalau tidak, bakal ketahuan sama Matsumoto cs!

Toushiro mendekati hollow tersebut, "Nah, hollow bin sotoy kayak lo harus dimusnahin…."

Hollow tersebut ketakutan, "Ampun bos…"

"Kagak ada ampun-ampun lagi! Lo bikin gue kesel tau gak! Soten ni Zase! Hyourinmaruuuuuu!"

.

Kini sudah malam, dan Deane cs kembali kerumah masing-masing. Tentu saja saat ditanyai mau tidur dimana, Toushiro menjawab dirumah Deane. Mereka saat itu sedang berjalan menuju arah jalan raya, karena TPU yang mereka datangi memasuki beberapa gang. Kalau jalan ini sih, Toushiro udah hafal!

"Lha? Dirumahku udah gak ada semangka lagi, lho?"

"Bawel, emang gak boleh gue nginep lagi?" Protes Toushiro.

"Boleh sih, asal gak pake gigai…." Jawab Deane bingung.

"Ya udah!"

Diam-diam semuanya memperhatikan Deane dan Toushiro mengobrol. Mereka mencurigai sesuatu, tapi Toushiro bisa mengetahui hal itu. "Kalau masih sok menyelidiki, gue jadiin nugget lo semua!"

Akhirnya mereka semua mencoba kembali normal. Tapi….

"Deane dimana?" Tanya Ichimaru. Serentak semua kembali tegang. Deane hilang lagi! Tapi kali ini tas yang dibawa Deane juga hilang! Reiatsunya yang sudah diselidiki Renji dan Ikkaku terasa sangaaat jauh! Sial!

"Deaneeeeeeeeeee!" Panggil Toushiro mulai panik.

Sementara itu, di Hueco Mundo…

Ulquiorra membawa Deane yang pingsan menuju tempat semua espada berkumpul. Disitu, ada Orihime yang sebenarnya masih disekap Aizen. Orihime terkejut melihat Deane yang tidak ia kenal dibawa Ulquiorra. "Saya telah kembali, Aizen-sama. "

Aizen tersenyum smirk (dasar setan…), "Jadi kau berhasil menculiknya, Ulquiorra. Barang apa yang dibawanya?"

Ulquiorra melirik pada tas Deane lalu mengeluarkan isinya. "Dompet, kamera digital, majalah fashion, roti, ayam panggang (?), sapi (?), ayam jantan (?), ayam jago (?) dan handphone."

Grimmjow berseru, "Buset dah! Ntu bocah mau jualan hewan atau beternak sih?"

Semua espada yang sudah sweat drop mengangguk setuju, terutama Aizen yang telah dikhianati Ichimaru (buset, dah kayak sinetron) dan ditinggal mati Tousen (gaje gila!). Orihime justru berpikir, _'kalau didunia nyata, semua yang dibawa anak itu pasti kubikin steak dan ayam goring, deh!'_

Tersadar dari bengongnya, Orihime bertanya was-was, "Untuk apa… anak itu dibawa kemari…?"

"Dimadu ama gue, ya ditahan kayak gue nahan elo lah!" Sewot Aizen. Orihime tercengang, "Dia bakal tidur saturuangan sam lo! Baik-baikin ya! Jarang lho, bisa dapet anak yang besar reiatsunya setara sam shinigami kayak dia ini! Harus cari di tempat penjualan stok manusia bereiatsu!" (lo pikir Deane tuh kayak ayam-ayam di pasar, pake stok?)

Mendadak, Reiatsu Deane menghilang dari Hueco Mundo. Aizen langsung memperhatikan Ulquiorra. Exatclyy! Deane hilang begitu saja!

"Ugyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ulquiorra, anak tadi kemana?" jerit Aizen syok.

*Dengan tenang*" Langsung hilang dari tangan saya, Aizen-sama." Jawab Ulquiorra innocent.

'_Buset dah, tampangnya ngajak rebut. Kalau bukan karena dia espada yang gue butuhin, udah gue_ _ancurin tuh muka mumi!'_ batin Aizen sebel.

Ditempat Toushiro cs…

Deane yang masih pingsan berpindah ketempat Toushiro cs. Rupanya Toushiro segera menghubungin Hinagiku Fujisaki, anak buahnya yang mempunyai zanpakutou takdir dan menyuruh Hinagiku mencari Deane lalu membawanya kemari. Toushiro pun tenang, lega….

"Deane diberi hakufuku… Tolong dilepas hakufuku-nya, Fujisaki!" Hinagiku menuruti perintah Toushiro.

Akhirnya Deane terbangun, Toushiro cs makin lega. "Ayo pulang!"

Deane yang masih bingung, akhirnya mengangguk. "Ayo!"

Akhirnya mereka pun benar-benar pulang… Membiarkan Aizen yang masih ngamuk pada Ulquiorra di Hueco mundo dan Ulquiorra menanggapinya dengan santai (buset dah. Dasar gak punya ekspresi!)

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Hore! Update selesai nih! Mari kita Tanya-tanyai para pemain!**

**Erika: Hallo kalian semua! Bagimana cerita satu ini?**

**Toushiro: Gaje, OOC (kecuali gue), gembel, bikin capek, nyebelin!**

**Erika: Masya oloh… sampai segitunya. Yang lain?**

**Ichigo: Gue kayak orang idiot…**

**Erika: Karena lo emang idiot.**

***Ichigo siap-siap ngebankai Erika, Toushiro mendetah galre Ichigo dari belakang. Ichigo sweat drop***

**Rukia: Nah gini dong… Semuanya punya dialog!**

**Erika: Iya, kali ini Erika gak pikun kan…? *pamer***

**Toushiro: Gitu aja bangga.**

**Erika: Iya deh, si Prince di BLEACH… Ayo minta Review!**

**All: Review please!**

**Toushiro: Special Service dari gue buat Hitsugaya FC, kalau baca and review ni cerita, Gue bolehin dipeluk deh!**

**Erika: Kalau gitu, Erika mau!**

**Toushiro: ERIKA! Lo Authornya!**

**Erika: Iya dehhh! Dasar pelit! Emang kenapa kalua aku yang author! Huh! Huh!**

**Toushiro: Biarin aja si idiot ngambek, pokoknya review ya!**

**Review please!**


	4. Heboh Ultah Deane bagian pertama

Update habis-habisan… maaf kalau kali ini dikit dan gak terlalu lucu (karena saya lagi gak ada ide..), tapi kuusahakan ada humor of IchiHitsu… Yasud…

**Toushiro: Bujug Gile….**

**Erika: Napa lo?**

**Toushiro: Buat lagi… Buat lagi… Ada 2 fanfic yang belom diterusin nooohhh!**

**Erika: Oh iya ya, yang 'Rolling Days' antara lo ma Hinagiku plus GoodBye Days antara HitsuRuki. Gomen deh…**

**Toushiro: Yasud! Cepetan update trus, lanjutin kedua fanfic itu!**

**Erika: Oce deh! Kamera action! Latar SMPN 98! Cekidots!**

**Toushiro: Buat ****Arinieve Hitsugaya dan ****Ayiko Fujiwara****, nanti ya, pas kalian tidur!**

**Pairing:**

**IchiHitsu**

**Wanted:**

**OOC banget, gak ada Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Tite Kubo lah… Masa Erika?**

**(dijamin ancur kalau BLEACH punya Erika)**

**Chapter 4**

**Heboh Ultah Deane! (bagian pertama)**

"Pak Ichimaru, bapak ulang tahun tanggal berapa?" Tanya Amalia dan Afrinda setelah Ichimaru keluar dari ruang guru. Mereka baru saja memberikan tugas IPS pada Ichimaru. Guru lain melihatnya dengan tatapan wajar. Ichimaru memang langsung akrab dengan banyak murid, terutama murid perempuan.

"Apa ya… Enaknya tanggal berapa?" Iseng Ichimaru. Amalia, Afrinda dan beberapa guru lainnya hanya tertawa kecil. "Bercanda kok. Ultah saya 10 September. Mau yang lebih banyak lagi? Tinggiku 185 cm, berat 69 kg. Warna mataku sering dikira merah, padahal biru." (lihat lebih lengkap di BLEACH Wiki ya…)

"Wah… Saya 10 Januari…" Ucap Amalia. "Ngomong-ngomong… Tanggal 20 Juli ka nada yang ulang tahun, pak!"

Ichimaru berhenti menyeringai, "Siapa? Kok kamu kelihatan senang?"

"Tentu saja senang, pak! Kan Deane yang mau ulang tahun!" Ucap Amalia girang kayak tante girang (Author ditonjok Amalia). Ichimaru membelalakan mata, memperlihatkan mata birunya yang sangat jarang terbuka.

"Deane ulang tahun?" Tanya Ichimaru. Amalia dan Afrinda mengangguk, "Kalau Afrinda ultah tanggal berapa?"

"Kiamat, pak!" Sahut Amalia yang kakinya langsung diinjak Afrinda, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Amalia bohong, pak! Saya ultah tanggal 16 April!" Bela Afrinda pada diri sendiri. Ichimaru kembali menutup matanya.

"Kira-kira Deane suka apa? Kalian tau nggak?"

Afrinda dan amalia terkekeh geli, "Gampang banget tau apa yang dia suka pak! Dia suka sama komik, novel, music dan Hitsugay…."

**DUAAAKK!**

Dari belakang Amalia dan Afrinda sudah terdapat Deane dan Toushiro yang juga ingin mengumpulkan tugas. Ternyata yang memukul kepala Amalia dan Afrinda adalah deane sendiri! " Ngomongin orang dari belakang… Hobi banget sih? Dan gak usah fitnah deh! Mau digampar ya?" Ancamnya kesal. Afrinda dan Amalia menggeleng takut, lalu segera kabur keluar kantor guru.

"Permisi, pak!" ucap mereka sebelum keluar dari kantor. Ichimaru membalas dengan melambaikan tangan lalu berbalik menghadap Ichimaru dan Toushiro.

Ichimaru memandangi Deane seksama, lama-lama selain membuat risih, juga membuat Deane kesal, "Ngapain sih, liat-liat! Kalau gue terlalu cantik dimata lo yang suka merem itu kan hal yang wajar!"

"Denger-denger 3 hari lagi lo mau ultah ya?" Tanya Ichimaru.

Deane mengerutkan dahi, "Tau darimana?"

"Amalia dan Afrinda yang kasih tau," Toushiro ikut nimbrung, "iya kan, Ichimaru?"

Ichimaru mengangguk, "Benar."

Deane memperhatikan kedua shinigami yang sedang berpura-pura ikut berperan dalam KBM SMPN 98 itu, ia merasa curiga. "Emang lo berdua mau ngapain? Mau ngelakuin yang aneh-aneh ya?"

"Jijay setinggi langit. Nanya emang gak boleh?" Ejek Toushiro sambil mencibir.

"Nanya satu kali bayar 100 yen." Ucap Deane enteng.

"Mata duitan lo! Rugi di gue, enak di lo! Ogah ah gue nanya lo lagi!" Toushiro kemudian meninggalkan Deane keluar dari ruang guru. Deane hanya mendengus sebal, lalu menatap Ichimaru. "Oooi!"

"Apa?" Ichimaru menjawab seadanya.

Deane langsung menepuk dahinya kesal, "Aduuuh… Pak Ichimaru yang sangat ganteng kayak rubah ditabrak kereta… Tugas gue gak dinilai nih? Lo kira dari tadi gue disini nungguin apaan?"

"Oh iya!" Ichimaru pun segera mengambil pulpen merah dan mengamati tugas Deane dan Toushiro. Toushiro mendapat 100, sedangkan Deane hanya mendapat 80. "Gak sangka, otak lo rada pas-pasan untuk pelajaran ini. Padahal gue denger kalau lo itu aktif, bahasa inggris selalu bagus. Tapi IPS aja Cuma 80? Payah!" Ejek Ichimaru bikin Deane naik tangga, eh salah, naik darah.

" Cerewet amat sih! Kayak mama gue aja!" Deane langsung mengambil tugasnya dan tugas Toushiro, "lo dan para shinigami bukan siapa-siapa gue! Gak berhak ngomong apapun tentang gue!"

Deane langsung keluar dari ruang guru dengan perasaan kesal. Byakuya dan Matsumoto hanya melihat hal itu dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Gin, tadi kau keterlaluan lo," Matsumoto membela Deane, "Deane benar. Kita disini hanya sebagai penjaga tapi bukan siapa-siapa dia. Deane kan hanya sebagai orang yang membantu kita untuk kemana-mana. Kalau setelah ini dia tidak mau membantu kita lagi, bagaimana?"

Ichimaru menggaruk, "Yaaaah… terus gimana donk?"

"Mendingan jangan minta maaf hari ini, besok aja. Kudengar dari beberapa murid yang sangat akrab dengannya, Deane mempunyai pribadi ganda yang hanya keluar jika dia sedang kesal atau marah. " Dan sekalinya keluar, katanya sih Deane terlihat sangat menakutkan." Ucap Byakuya memperingatkan. Ichimaru dan Matsumoto sweat drop. Deane berkepribadian ganda? Oke, kalau begitu posisi Ichimaru memang membuat para shinigami terancam dicuekin sama Deane.

.

"Deane, tugas gue mana?" Tanya Toushiro setelah Deane duduk di kursinya.

**Plaaak!**

Deane melempar tugas Toushiro kea rah wajah sang pangeran salju tersebut. Kontan para siswi 9-4 histeris tidak terima melihat pujaaan mereka diperlakukan seperti itu, tak terkecuali Kiki, Aiyuni dan Fidel. Toushiro hanya bisa kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Deane.

"Deane! Lo apa-apaan sih, asal lempar ke muka orang! Gak sopan tau!" Ucap ketiganya bersamaan. Tapi begitu Deane melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan membunuh, Aiyuni, Kiki dan Fidel segera bungkam, diam sejuta bahasa. _'Black Deane keluaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!'_ Pikir mereka.

Tiba-tiba…

**BRUAKK!**

Toushiro kena bogem tak sengaja dari Ichigo yang sedang berkelahi gara-gara rebutan pisang dan strawberry -?- dengan Renji. "Gomen, Toushiro! Kagak sengaja!"

Toushiro menatap keduanya dengan kesal, "Kagak sengaja pala lo botak! Ngapain sih pake berantem Cuma gara-gara makanan! Gue bekuin baru tau rasa lo!"

"Ya elah, gitu aja marah… " Ucap Ichigo enteng. Begitu suhu ruangan menjadi minus 28, Ichigo baru sadar kalau Toushiro memang lagi bad mood. "Sori deh! Kenapa sih cemberut terus? Ada masalah apa?"

"Tanyain aja sama ni bocah disebelah gue!" Kesal Toushiro. Begitu Ichigo dan Renji melirik pada Deane, mereka malah sweat drop. Aura hitam keluar dari Deane.

"Deane.. lo marahan sama kapten Hitsugaya?" Bisik Renji. Boro-boro dijawab, dilirik sama Deane aja gak! Akhirnya Renji meminta bantuan Rukia. Setelah dijelaskan, Rukia akhirnya mau membantu.

"Deane… lo kenapa? Kok cemberut aja? Lagi berantem sama kapten Hitsugaya?"

Deane barulah mau menjawab singkat, "Juga sama Ichimaru tolol bin sialan."

Semuanya cengo. 'Tolol bin sialan'? Buset… berani amat ngatain Ichimaru begitu! Tapi Deane gak peduli. Ia memang sedang kesal, dan jika sudah begitu, pada siapa saja selain sesame cewek ia takkan mau bicara. Ichigo geleng-geleng. "Tuh kan! Ternyata lo emang salah! Lo apain si Deane jadi kayak cucurt gitu?"

"Lo mau gue gampar ya, Ichigo?" Ancam Deane. Ichigo menggeleng.

"Kalau gue tau kenapa dia marah sama gue udah pasti gue minta maaf, tolol!" Kini Toushiro yang berkata. Ichigo mencibir.

"Ya elah… dasar lo. Apa-apa diembat. Hinamori diembat, Karin juga, Rukia apalagi. Eeh… sekarang lo asyik sama Deane!" Ejek Ichigo yang secara tak langsung mengatai Toushiro playboy.

"Lo mau gue bantai ya?" Ancam Toushiro. Suhu ruangan sudah -47 dan mulai banyak siswa yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut karena kedinginan. Begitu Ichigo menggeleng, Toushiro segera menghilangkan es-es yang dikeluarkan dari reiatsunya.

**TENG!**

**TENG! **

**TENG!**

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Semuanya pun pulang. Hisagi dengan ragu menanyakan dimana Toushiro ingin tidur malam ini. Dan ternyata Toushiro memilih di apartemen! Semuanya langsung melirik pada Deane dan Deane seperti masa bodoh dengan jawaban Toushiro. O, ooow… Ada yang gawat nih… Dan sampai para shinigami turun di apartemen margonda, Toushiro dan Deane tak mengatakan apa pun sama sekali.

Gimana nih?

TO BE CONTINUED

**Uuukh… para readers, tolong bantuin Erika untuk baikan sama Toushiro lagi ya… karena suasana hati yang buruk, Deane dan Toushiro tak bisa ku beri komentar. Jadinya sama Ichigo ya..**

**Ichigo: Pusing gue sama kelakuan mereka**

**Erika: Sama… **

**Ichigo: Kenapa lo juga ikut bingung? Kan lo authornya, lo yang bikin?**

**Erika: Gak tau, Erika pingin coba Deane dan Toushiro berantem, kira-kira reaksi readers gimana ya?**

**Ichigo: Gak tau deh. Pokoknya kalau baca fanfic ini, untuk Ichigo FC, akan kuberi kesempatan tidur denganku!**

**BLETAKK!**

**Erika: Gak muhrim, Ichigo. Ini bulan puasa.**

**Ichigo: Bodo! Pokoknya review ya!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Heboh Ultah Deane bagian terakhir

Masih pusing nih, gara-gara Deane berantem sama Toushiro! Kali ini Matsumoto yang ikut berusaha memperbaiki hubungan Deane dan Toushiro! Apa dia berhasil?

**Toushiro: … (menyesal)**

**Erika: Udah… Minta maaf sono, ma Deane.**

**Toushiro: Sebenernya… Gue…**

**Erika: Udah, kalau nyesel ngomong aja!**

**Toushiro: Tapi kalau dia gak mau maafin…**

**Hinagiku: Ayo kapten Hitsugaya! Kalau belum dicoba kita tidak akan tahu!**

**Toushiro: Lo enak ngomongnya, Fujisaki. Kalau dia beneran gak mau maafin…**

**Ayiko: Dicoba dulu, dong! Jangan negative thinking dulu, kapten Hitsugaya!**

**Erika: Tuh kan… Hayo? Mau ngomong apa lagi?**

**Toushiro *sudah stress*: Aaaakh! Iya deh!**

**Erika: Ok! Latar di apartemen Margonda, para shinigami, ayo kesana!**

**All: Siap!**

**Summary: **Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Semuanya pun pulang. Hisagi dengan ragu menanyakan dimana Toushiro ingin tidur malam ini. Dan ternyata Toushiro memilih di apartemen! Semuanya langsung melirik pada Deane dan Deane seperti masa bodoh dengan jawaban Toushiro. O, ooow… Ada yang gawat nih… Dan sampai para shinigami turun di apartemen margonda, Toushiro dan Deane tak mengatakan apa pun sama sekali.

Gimana nih?

**Pairing:**

**IchiHitsu**

**Wanted:**

**OOC banget, gak ada Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Tite Kubo lah… Masa Erika?**

**(dijamin ancur kalau BLEACH punya Erika)**

**Chapter 5**

**Heboh Ultah Deane! (bagian terakhir)**

"Kapten, kenapa sih… berantem dengan Deane?" Tanya Matsumoto. Toushiro diam saja, menatap layar TV yang ia nyalakan. Ia sedang menonton Trans TV, acara Derings. Hari itu adalah hari Rabu, Toushiro sengaja tidak masuk sendirian, sedangkan Matsumoto juga tidak masuk karena memang sedang tidak ada jam mengajar. "Kapten…"

Toushiro hanya melirik sebentar, lalu kembali menatap layar TV tanpa niat. Matsumoto mulai kesal. Lalu akhirnya memeluk Toushiro dari belakang dan tentunya membuat sesak Toushiro, "Uuuukkhhh… Matsu…moto… Sesaaakkhh… Oksigeeeen…"

"Asal kapten janji mau ceritain kenapa bisa berantem sama Deane!" Paksa Matsumoto. Dengan terpaksa Toushiro mengangguk dan terbebas dari pelukan maut Matsumoto. "Nah, ceritakan!"

"Sabar, sialan. Gue mau ngisi stok oksigen dulu!" Ucap Toushiro ketus. Setelah oksigen masuk, Toushiro akhirnya menceritakan semua hal yang ia tahu. Matsumoto mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Akhirnya dari cerita Toushiro, Matsumoto mengambil kesimpulan: Ada orang yang membuat Deane tambah bête setelah Toushiro meninggalkan Deane di kantor guru. Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichimaru?

"Jadi… Ichimaru berkata seperti itu pada Deane?"

"Ya… dan kemungkinan terbesar, Deane yang sedang kesal jadi ikut kesal pada kapten karena kapten meminta tugas kapten tidak pada waktunya. Deane itu tipe yang sekali marah, semua orang kena dampratnya." Jelas Mtasumoto. Toushiro manggut-manggut.

"Terus… gue harus minta maaf ke Deane bagaimana caranya?" Toushiro ragu.

Matsumoto tersenyum melihat kapten mudanya yang bingung meminta maaf pada seorang gadis. Geli juga deh! "Ya ampun, kapten kok repot banget kayak kakek-kakek kehilangan giginya. Tinggal say sorry aja apa susahnya sih? Keseringan bikin marah Hinamori mulu sih… makanya begitu bikin marah orang lain jadi kerepotan sendiri."

"Diem lu, Matsumoto! Mentang-mentang umur kita semua 100 tahun lebih, bukan berarti gue yang masih keliatan muda gini kakek-kakek! Ngerti lo!" Toushiro nyolot.

"Ya deh. Yang ngerasa terhina waktu dikatain bocah, " Matsumoto langsung sweat drop melihat Toushiro sudah mulai mengambil Hyourinmaru, "O-ok. Saya salah. Kapten minta maafnya waktu ulang tahun Deane aja! Kan ulang tahunnya tinggal 2 hari lagi!"

Toushiro berpikir sejenak. Benar juga! Pas sekali di saat paling membahagiakan Deane, lebih baik saat itu aja dia minta maaf! Toushiro menjentikkan jari. Good idea! "Ide bagus, Matsumoto! Tumben lo pinteran dikit otaknya!"

Matsumoto cemberut. "Saya emang pinter, kapten! "

"Iya, pinter ngibul, pinter minum sake yang banyak!" sahut Toushiro membalikkan keadaan. Haha! Kena telak kau, Matsumoto! Matsumoto mengumpat dalam hati.

.

.

.

Hari ultah Deane! Tidak seperti terakhir kali berpisah dengan Toushiro, walau sepertinya masih marah, Deane sudah mau berbicara dengan Toushiro, kecuali dengan Ichimaru tentunya. Ichigo dan Toushiro sudah mengancam, Ichimaru harus minta maaf pada Deane. Hari itu adalah hari Jum'at, pulang sekolah. Para shinigami (tentunya Matsumoto, Byakuya dan Ichimaru) bersekongkol dengan murid 9-4 untuk merayakan ultah Deane. Sedangkan Deane sedang berada di kelas 9-6, kelas Amalia. Tentunya atas persekongkolan dengan gadis manis berambut panjang itu juga.

"Oi, Kurosaki! Kuenya sudah kan?"

"Beres kok, Toushiro!"

"Budeg! Kapten Hitsugaya, tau! Kuchiki bersaudara, hiasannya sudah beres?"

"Sudah, kapten Hitsugaya." Jawab keduanya kompak.

"Angga! Aiyuni! Shifa! Fidel! Deane ada?"

"Masih di kelas 9-6! Amalia masih menahannya!"

"Tutup pintunya!"

Akhirnya pintu kelas 9-4 ditutup. Sesuai instruksi Toushiro, setelah 30 menit Deane dikelas 9-6, Amalia akan mengajak Deane kembali ke kelas 9-4. Ceritanya sih, kayak mau ngambil barang…

Beberapa langkah lagi Deane sampai dikelas 9-4. Semua anak mulai diam, berusaha tidak membuat suara. Tinggal 3 langkah lagi… hitung mundur! 1… 2… 3…

**Ceklek…**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAYYY!" Teriak semua murid kelas 9-4 serentak. Ada yang telah menyiapkan pom-pom, toa gede, bedug azan?, terompet kuda nil(?) dan balon gajah(?) untuk perayaan ultah Deane. Deane terperangah tak percaya, Amalia tersenyum lalu menyalami tangan Deane.

"Selamat ultah, Deane!"

Perlahan semua anak kelas 9-4 menyalami Deane satu persatu. Deane pun digiring (domba kale..)ke meja guru yang telah terdapat kue ulang tahun. Ichimaru dan Toushiro mendekati Deane. Deane menatap mereka berdua dengan malas. "Maafin kita berdua, Deane!"

Ichimaru dan Tosuhiro dengan kompak minta maaf. Deane tercengang dengan tindakan mereka berdua. Semua murid terdiam, memperhatikan sang prince juga guru gokil sementara SMPN 98 itu meminta maaf pada seorang siswi yang terkenal jago menggambar, Aisha Deane Pratiwi (Deane). Deane terdiam sebentar, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Ya deh… Ichimaru kumaafin! Kalau Toushiro…" Deane tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia justru meminta secepatnya dilakukan tiup lilin dan potong kue. Para murid hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Deane. Akhirnya potongan kue pertama telah terpotong. Semua murid langsung riuh, ingin tahu siapa yang akan pertama kali Deane berikan kue pertama yang spesial itu. Toushiro masih kaget. Jangan-jangan, Deane tak mau memaafkannya? OMG…

Deane terdiam. Memperhatikan sekeliling. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Deane langsung memberikan kue pertama itu untuk Toushiro. Semua langsung bersorak menggoda Deane, tak terkecuali Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Renji dan Ichigo (dasar kelompok usil…). Toushiro masih bengong dengan kelakuan Deane tadi. Potongan kue pertama yang special itu untuk dirinya? Bukannya justru Deane membencinya? Toushiro tak habis pikir.

Deane mengambil napas panjang dan… "**KALAU LO PADA GAK DIEM JUGA, GUE LEMPARIN LILIN YANG** **MASIH NYALA BIAR KEBAKAR LO SEMUA!**"

Semua langsung diem. Deane ternyata masih kesel toh? Ampun mak… (ditabok Deane). Deane kemudian melirik Toushiro yang masih bingung kenapa ia memberikan potongan kue pertama padanya. Setelah saling menatap satu sama lain selama 3 detik(cepet amat), barulah Toushiro bersuara. "Kok… Bukannya lo marah sama gue?"

Deane kemudian memotong kue kedua, "Gak boleh?"

"Bukannya gak boleh… Tapi gue kira lo benci sama gue." Jawab Toushiro ragu.

"Lo gak terlalu salah sama gue, Toushiro. Harusnya gue yang minta maaf. Lo cuma sempet bikin gue sebel aja waktu lo maintain tugas lo ke gue. Gue pikir 'emangnya gue pembokat lo sampe harus dimintain seenak jidat begitu'. Makanya gue lempar aja tugas lo. Soalnya gue masih marah sama Ichimaru. Omongannya beneran gak bisa dijaga, kalau bisa gue ancurin tu muka. Tapi gue pikir, emang gue yang salah. Ichimaru ngomongnya terlalu jujur, sampe gue sakit hati ngedengernya." Jelas Deane.

Akhirnya jelas sudah. Kini rasa marah dan kesal di hati Deane sudah hilang seperti ditiup angin. Deane merasa lega. Ia sebenarnya malas kalau harus punya musuh, apalagi yang satunya guru.

"Terus… kue pertama ini kenapa dikasih ke gue? Kan banyak orang bilang, kue pertama ulang tahun seseorang hanya diberi untuk orang special…"

Semuanya langsung senyam-senyum gaje. Ada yang sampai saking penasarannya pada tindakan Deane ke Toushiro dengan mata melotot yang tak lain adalah Hitsugaya FC. Kalau sisanya sih, yang melotot cuma IchiHitsu FC dan HitsuRuki FC. Sementara Ichigo FC, Rukia FC, Byakuya FC, Ichimaru FC dan semua FC-FC lainnya (sampai Orang Gila FC -?-) cuma senyam-senyum. Mikirnya sih… Deane mungkin menaruh hati sama the Ice Prince itu. Deane terdiam sebentar, lalu tak lama di pipinya sedikit merona. Deane jadi agak salting.

"Sebenarnya gue agak males ngaku hal ini, tapi…"

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

Apa yang akan dikatakan Deane? Semuanya langsung tegang. Suasana penuh rasa penasaran. Dari salting, Deane lama-lama jadi agak kesel. Ia pun menggaruk rambutnya yang sepundak itu padahal tak terasa gatal. "Itu sebagai tanda kalau gue minta maaf sama lo! Intinya, kue itu sebagai tanda kita damai!"

Semua murid 9-4 bengong, sedangkan para shinigami minus Byakuya tertawa geli. Mereka sudah tau Deane akan bilang begitu. Padahal murid 9-4 sisanya berharap Deane memberikan jawaban yang bisa mereka manfaatkan kalau Deane marah(ngarep!).

"Makanya jangan emosian!" Ucap Ichigo. Deane langsung tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau benar-benar ingin dianggap berdamai, maka seharusnya kapten Hitsugaya memakan kue itu." Ujar Byakuya.

Toushiro mengangguk dan mengambil garpu khusus kue. Ia pun menyamtapnya dengan lahap. Sedangkan Kiki, Aiyuni, Fidel dan beberapa BFF Deane minus Amalia menjerit. "Ngapain sih jerit-jerit? Mending suaranya bagus! Suara udah kayak toa yang bikin kaca pecah rumah se-RT aja pake dikeluarin!" Sahut Deane sambil memebrikan kue-kue yang telah selesai dipotongnya pada teman-temannya. Mereka pun hanya bisa membalas dengan mencibir. Tunggu aja ya, sampe lo pada lutah (itu pun kalau Toushiro cs belum balik ke Soul Society). Amalia dan Afrinda mendapat belaian rambut dari Ichimaru(asoy!) Dan Ichigo saling tos dengan Ichigo FC yang sudah mengsukseskan acara ultah itu.

.

.

Akhirnya acara ulang tahun itu selesai. Deane memborong banyak sekali kado dari semua teman-temannya, termasuk BFF Deane(so pasti!). Kali ini mereka pulang bareng 2 BFF Deane, Vanny dan Kiki yang rumahnya di jalan besar Juanda(bukan yang di Surabaya lho! Tapi yang di Depok! Inget! Deane rumahnya di Depok!)

Dan of course selama perjalanan, Kiki dan Vanny hanya memandangi view yang bagus, Toushiro. Dasar, apa boleh buat! Mereka berdua juga termasuk dari sekian banyak Hitsugaya FC di seluruh dunia. Begitu di daerah UI, Deane membisikan sesuatu pada Toushiro. "_Gue mau ke Gramedia. Lo mau ikut gak?_"

"_Gramedia? Apaan tuh?_"

"_Tempat jualan buku, dan berbagai barang lainnya. Susah deh, dijelasin!_"

"_Jual semangka gak, disana?_"

"_Lo kate gramedia itu mini market, apa? Itu tempat jualan buku, Toushiro temanku sayaaang…_" Deane mulai gemas. Sejak abad keberapa, Gramedia jualan semangka? Toushiro aneh-aneh aja sih! Akhirnya Toushiro mengangguk. Ya, malam itu setelah 3 hari berantem, Toushiro menginap lagi di rumah Deane. Teringat hal itu, Deane mengambil handphone-nya yaitu Sony Ericsson tipe W200i warna biru dan membuka fitur message. Ia pun menulis beberapa kalimat lalu mengirimnya bersamaan pada semua shinigami kecuali Toushiro di angkot 04 itu. Isinya apa ya?

_Bokap dan Nyokap gue dinas keluar negeri selama sebulan. _

_Kakak gue juga bakal nginep dirumah temennya sampai 2 hari sebelum BoNyok gue pulang._

_Lo pada mau gak, nginep dirumah gue 2 minggu?_

_Buat rame-ramean gitu…_

Semaunya langsung membalas secara serentak. Begitu pula dengan Ichimaru, Byakuya dan Matsumoto.

**Trilililililit!**

7 sms masuk bersamaan ke handphone Deane.

_From: Rangiku-san _

_Aku mau!_

_._

_From: Kuchiki Bersaudara_

_Boleh. Asalkan kau layani kami dengan baik._

Deane langsung berpikir, 'Sudah pasti yang mengirim sms seperti ini adalah Byakuay-sama… Dasar shinigami bangsawan…'

.

_From: Ichigo Jeruk Strawberry_

_Aseeeek! Tenang, kita gak bakal kesana lewat atap kok!_

'Kalau dari atap lagi, gue justru bakal minta uang ganti ke lo pada!' Umpat Deane.

.

_From: Hisagi_

_Baiklah. Boleh saja._

.

_From: Ichimaru Rubah Perak_

_Yesss…. Tumben ngajak!_

.

_From: Botak & Bob Centil_

_Kita main dandan2an ya, nanti!_

'IN YOUR DREAM, YUMICHKA!' Sahut Deane dalam hati.

.

_From: Babon Rasa Nanas Merah _

_Sediain pisang, ya!_

'Dasar babon turunan monyet! Beli aja pisang sendiri!' Pekik Deane.

Deane pun memasukkan handphone-nya. Ia memberi Instruksi pada para shinigami untuk membawa serta gigai mereka juga sebagian baju-baju untuk dipakai di rumah Deane. Mereka pun mengangguk dan turun di apartemen Margonda. Kini tinggal Deane, Toushiro, Vanny dan Kiki.

"Lo mau turun dimana, De?" Tanya Vanny memulai pembicaraan.

"Biasa, gramed."

"Toushiro juga ikut sama lo?" Kali ini Kiki yang bertanya. Deane dan Toushiro mengangguk berbarengan. "AAAAH! Gue mau ikut dong! Gue ikut ya, De? Pleaseee!"

"OOOY! Kiki! Kita kan harus langsung les! Gimana sih!" Vanny menyahut, walau sebenarnya ia juga mau ikut. Tapi pendidikan memang lebih penting!

Kiki mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya pada Vanny, "Bolos yuk, Van?"

"Sori, Ki. Gue gak mau dihajar bokap gue!"

Akhirnya mau tak mau Kiki mengikuti perintah Vannya. Deane hanya bisa cekikikan. Deane juga les bimbel, tapi masih lama. Les-nya pukul 16.30, sedangkan sekarang masih pukul 12.40. Ya iyalah. Ini kan hari Jumat!

Akhirnya gedung Gramedia terlihat. Deane pun menyetop angkot itu dan turun. "Daaaah! Don't miss me, ya!"

Vanny dan Kiki mencibir, tapi tertawa juga. Toushiro pun ikut turun. Begitu mereka memasuki gedung Gramedia, terdapat tempat penitipan tas, restoran Es teller, dan lainnya.

"Titipin tas dulu, kalau nggak, nanti gak dibolehin masuk." Ucap Deane. Toushiro menurut.

Benar kata Deane. Selain menjual buku-buku tulis, alat music, mesin olahraga, tas, dompet dan peralatan tulis meulis, juga mesin elektronik lainnya, di lantai atas ternyata menjual berbagai buku dan majalah juga koran. Buku-buku yang dijual beragam. Ada buku motivasi, filsafat, novel (Ini suka sekali dibeli Author setiap kali mampir gramedia), komik(ini apalagi! Terutama BLEACH! Wohoooooi!), majalah Story, novel Kecil-Kecil Punya Karya(KKPK) dan lainnya. Toushiro kagum. Emang dasar jenius. Toushiro langsung cari buku yang berhubungan dengan motivasi, pelajaran dan psikologi. Sedangkan Deane langsung ngacir ke tempat novel dan tempat komik.

.

Setelah mendapat buku yang ingin dibeli, Toushiro dan Deane segera menuju ke kasir. Apa yang dibeli Deane? Sebuah novel Teenlit buatan Charon berjudul '7 Hari Menembus Waktu', novel berjudul 'The Truth About Forever' buatan Orizuka yang selama ini dicari-cari Author dan Alhamdulillah ketemu dan langsung dibeli saat itu juga, dan komik 'Hayate The Combat Butler' buatan Hata Kenjiro.

'Pantesan imajinasinya tinggi banget. Bacanya begituan semua.' Pikir Toushiro. Kini giliran Toushiro. Apa yang dibeli sang pangeran? Sebuah buku motivasi yaitu 'Chicken Soup' dan buku 'Jangan bersedih' yang khusus untuk Hinamori yang masih sedih dengan pengkhianatan Aizen. Kasian…

Akhirnya, mereka pun pulang ke rumah Deane di kawasan Depok Timur(eh? Alamatnya? Oohh… alamatnya di Pondok Tirta Mandala Blok O3 nomor 1, sebelum simpangan Depok yang dekat perumahan Jatijajar, kok!). Sesampainya disana, Deane mengecek terlebih dahulu apakah kakaknya sudah pergi menginap dirumah temannya atau belum. Begitu memeriksa kamar kakaknya dan menemukan memo bertuliskan, 'De, gue pergi nginep ya. Selamat ketemu beberapa minggu lagi! Duit makan, jajan, belanja dan lainnya udah gue taro di kamar lo!', akhirnya Deane menyuruh Toushiro masuk.

Malamnya, Matsumoto cs datang dan langsung disambut Deane dengan senang hati. Hanya saja yang mengagetkan, kenapa ada Soi Fon juga? Apalagi Soi Fon membawa sebuah bingkisan besar.

"Ini dari komandan tertinggi Yamamoto untuk kado ultahmu. Selamat ulang tahun ya."

Deane mengangguk dan segera membuka bingkisan merah itu. Ternyata sebuah katana dan beberapa komik. Terdapat memo di dalam bingkisan itu.

'_Katana itu untuk berjaga-jaga bila kau diserang hollow tanpa adanya seorang shinigami pun disekitarmu._

_-Soutaichou-'_

Deane tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Soi Fon mengangguk, "Baiklah, berhubung aku masih ada tugas memperhatikan kondisi sekeliling SMPN 98, aku pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa." Akhirnya Soi Fon bershunpo menuju SMPN 98 (gila, apa kagak capek?)

Akhirnya mereka segera bersantai. Toushiro tetap saja digoda Ichigo. Tapi tenang, Erika bersumpah gak bakal ada Yaoi!

"Hei, Toushiro. Kagak ada semangka ya?"

"Bolot, budeg, congek emang lo, Kurosaki! Dibilangin panggil gue kapten Hitsugaya! Gue gak tau! Tanya aja Deane!"

"Kagak ada semangka, Toushiro…" Sahut Deane yang kebetulan mendengar percakapan IchiHitsu itu. Ichigo makin menjahili Toushiro.

"Oooh… Gak ada semangka kok, tumben mau nginep disini…? Kenapa ya…?"

CTESSS…

Batas kesabaran Toushiro sudah habis. Ia segera mengambil Hyourinmaru, membuat semuanya terkejut. "Lama-lama bacot lo gede, ya, Kurosaki! Kalau gue laporin hal ini ke Senna, gue jamin dia ilfeel sama lo!"

"Hah! Jangan dong, Toushiro! Masa gitu sih!"

"KAPTEN HITSUGAYAAAAA! DASAR JERUK RASA STRAWBERRY BOLOOOOOTTT!" Bentak Tosuhiro sudah mengambil ancang-ancang. Ichigo sweat drop.

"Ampun, kapten Hitsugaya! Jangan bunuh gue dulu sebelum nikah sama Senna!"

"Mimpi aja sono! Soten Ni Zase, Hyourin…"

"TOUSHIROOOO! LO MAU NGANCURIN RUMAH GUE, YA!" Deane mulai kesal. Akhirnya Toushiro diam, tapi suhu rumah itu menjadi -22. Setelah diancam Deane, akhirnya Toushiro dan Ichigo berdamai dengan tema lagu 'We Are The Champion'. Dan malam pun masih terlus berlanjut.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Horeeee! Update! Update! Atas permintaan para readers yang minta cepetan diterusin, akhirnya Erika terusin aja deh(sampai word-nya ada 2.733!)! Tapi kebanyakan gara-gara imajinasi ngalir terus! Selamat ultah untuk Deane dan Toushiro juga karena telah berdamai! Mari kita mintai komentar para pemain!**

**Toushiro: Akhirnya…**

**Deane: Damai deh…**

**Erika: Iya kan? Damai itu indah!**

**Deane: Tapi kesannya gue kayak suka sama Toushiro, bego.**

**Erika: Emang kenapa? Gak boleh?**

**Deane: Tau ah!**

**Toushiro: Sebagai perayaan ultah Deane. Gue, Kurosaki, Byakuya dan Ichimaru bakal cium jidat lo pada pas mau tidur kalau baca ni fanfic!**

**Erika: IIIIKKKHHH… Gaje amat layanan buat FC-nya!**

**Toushiro: Bodo!**

**Ichigo: Boleh aja.**

**Byakuya: Asal tidak minta yang aneh-aneh lagi. ****Maka aku takkan memberinya senbon zakura.**

**Ichimaru: Layanan FC ya? Oke deh!**

**Erika: Yah, terserahlah! Ayo minta Review!**

**IchiHitsuByakuGin + Deane: Review yaa!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. It's Time To Go Home!

CHAPTER 6 UPDATE NIH! Karena fanfic yang lain jadi terbengkalai, Erika berniat secepatnya menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Kasian kan, fanfic 'Rolling Days' sama 'GoodBye Days' gak diupdate mulu (digebukin para readers). Tapi bukan berarti sekarang tamatnya… OK? Capcus! Gomen kalau dipercepat dan… dikit…

**Ichigo: Cepet amat… **

**Erika: Iya nih. Lagian lo mau, penampilan lo di chapter 7 'GoodBye Days' gak keliatan2?**

**Ichigo: Iya ya…**

**Toushiro: Setelah gue pikir sampe muter otak -?-, hampir semua fanfic lo itu… pairingnya selalu ada gue ya…**

**Erika: Love you dah! Itu sudah jelaasss!**

**Toushiro: Iyain aja dah, gue**

**Erika: Hehehe…! Ayo kita mulai! Setting di kantin sekolah! Para shinigami, get out!**

**All: NGUSIR YA LO! KURANG AJAR! OK DEH!**

**Pairing:**

**IchiHitsu**

**Wanted:**

**OOC banget, gak ada Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Tite Kubo lah… Masa Erika?**

**(Itu sih FITNAH!)**

**Chapter 6**

**It's Time to Go Home!**

Tak terasa sudah lebih dari empat bulan Toushiro cs tinggal di Indonesia. Mereka sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan Depok dan Jakarta yang ternyata macetnya bukan main. Dan pastinya, kalau sudah siang, Toushiro dengan malas keluar dari sekolah menuju rumah Deane. Walau sebenarnya dia suka kesana karena ada semangka, tapi disamping itu Toushiro juga nyaman tidur dengan sang 'pemilik kamar'. Niat mereka memang memberantas para arrancar yang suka datang ke SMPN 98, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau mereka merasa sayang kalau harus pulang ke Soul Society.

"Kapten… sepertinya urusan arrancar sudah mulai beres…" Ucap Matsumoto menerawang. Saat itu Matsumoto, Toushiro, Hisagi, Rukia, Byakuya dan Ichimaru berkumpul di kantin sekolah, kecuali Deane, Ichigo, Renji, Yumichika dan Ikkaku yang sedang sibuk menyali PR ketrampilan Jasa dan IPA milik Toushiro (emang males orangnya… heheheheh XD). Matsumoto hanya mengaduk-aduk es mangga yang dibelinya di warung si Joy, yang ngejual berbagai minuman di kantin SMPN 98. Toushiro hanya menyantap nasi uduk buatan Mami dengan lahap. "Berarti sebentar lagi kita pergi dari tempat ini…"

Toushiro menghentikan acara mengunyahnya. Benar kata Matsumoto. Kalau urusan arrancar selesai justru mereka sudah diwajibkan pulang kan? Byakuya mendapat telepon dari Soul Society. Begitu dilihat handphone-nya, tertera tulisan;

_Kapten Juushiro Ukitake_

_-calling…_

Ia segera menuju tempat yang lebih sepi dan mengangkat telepon dari Ukitake.

"Ngggghhh… Aku belum mau pulang ke Soul Society…" gumam Rukia.

Hisagi, Ichimaru dan Matsumoto mengangguk setuju. Mereka sudah terlanjur 'cinta' dengan SMPN 98 beserta penghuni-penghuninya. Bahkan Matsumoto sering mendengarkan curhat hantu penunggu toilet berpintu tertutup akibat gantung diri (ini beneran, lho! Gosipnya) lantai terbawah dekat ruang audio visual persis dibawah tangga menuju lantai dua paling ujung. Kalau diharuskan pulang, pasti rasanya akan sangat berat.

Tak lama, Byakuya kembali dari menelepon dengan wajah kecewa. Rukia yang melihat kakaknya begitu langsung singgap bertanya. "Nii-sama… Ada apa?"

Byakuya yang duduk disamping Rukia lalu berdehem. "Tadi Ukitake meneleponku."

"Kapten Ukitake? Ada apa?" Tanya Hisagi. Byakuya menghembuskan napas berat. Benar-benar berat.

"Komandan Tertinggi menyuruh kita semua kembali ke Soul Society 2 hari lagi."

Semuanya terdiam.

1

2

3

"APPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Semuanya menjerit berbarengan, except Toushiro. Cowok mungil itu (tampar) hanya bisa melebarkan mata saat mendengarnya.

"Ya, menurut tempat pemantauan di divisi 12, akses menuju SMPN 98 sudah tertutup. Perbuatan Aizen pastinya. Jadi, kemungkinan arrancar muncul di SMPN 98 sudah tertutup rapat. Kita juga disuruh menghilangkan semua ingatan tentang kita semua begitu pulang nanti dari semua orang yang berurusan dengan kita disini." Jelas Byakuya. Rukia, Matsumoto, Hisagi dan Ichimaru diam-diam langsung melirik pada Toushiro, lalu kembali menatap Byakuya.

Dengan ragu, Ichimaru mencoba buka suara, "Termasuk… Deane?"

"Ukitake bilang, terserah kita mau membuat Deane melupakan kita atau tidak. Tapi bagaimana pun… dia sudah terlibat terlalu jauh untuk urusan ini," Byakuya terdiam sesaat. "mungkin sebaiknya… kita hilangkan saja ingatannya."

Semuanya langsung pasrah. Byakuya benar. Waktu itu saja… Deane sampai diculik Aizen. Bila membiarkan Deane ingat pada mereka tanpa mereka ada disamping Deane, itu justru bahaya! Bisa-bisa Aizen dan para espada berulah! Semuanya sudah terlanjur sayang pada Deane. Gadis itu sudah sering membantu mereka dan memperlakukan mereka dengan friendly. Andai saja mereka masih seorang manusia…

"Dikit lagiiiiiiiiiii!" Seru Deane yang berlomba cepat-cepatan menyalin PR dengan Ikkaku dan Renji. Ia sengaja mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya untuk mengerjakan dua PR itu. Makanya jangan males! Deane sudah menitipkan uang pada Amalia untuk membelikannya minuman C2 rasa apel dan siomay batagor.

"Deanee! Tungguin dong! Gue aja belum ada setengah!" Pinta Wildan dan Ichigo berbarengan.

"Sialan! Gue baru mau bikin lajur dua lagi!" Umpat Ikkaku menahan kesal, "Bu Tri terlalu! Ngasih soal sebagong gini!"

"Jangan protes mulu, botak kinclong! Didenger orangnya, siap-siap dicubit lagi kepala lo!" Sahut Deane yang disambut dengan tawa anak-anak sekelas yang juga sedang menyalin PR.

"Malang nian, nasibmu, Ikkaku-san!" Ucap Renji masih menahan tawa. Yumichika yang sedang menyelesaikan PR IPA-nya menggerutu.

"Jangan ngeledek kepala Ikkaku mulu, donk!"

"Berisik, BANCI!" Teriak Ichigo, Deane, Renji dan Ikkaku serempak. Satu kelas langsung ramai oleh suara tawa yang menggelegar. Bahkan Toushiro, Rukia dan Hisagi yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas 9.4 saja bisa mendegar suara kelas mereka yang lebih berisik dari suara toa.

"SELESAAAAAAAAAAI!" Deane langsung berdiri senang. Semua pekerjaannya selesai!

Toushiro masuk ke kelas dengan muka malas. Deane jadi bingung, "Lo kenapa Hitsugaya?"

Toushiro hanya menggeleng. Membiarkan Deane yang masih bingung bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Teng!

Teng!

Teng!

Bel pulang pun berdentang. Semuanya langsung keluar dari kelas kemudian membawa Deane langsung menuju apartemen dengan Hyourinmaru (mereka terbang dilangit). Sampai disana, Deane diseret kekamar para shinigami.

"Aduuuh… dari tadi diseret mulu. Hitsugaya, ada apa sih?" Tanya Deane kesal.

Semua shinigami; Ichigo, Toushiro, Ikkaku, Renji, Yumichika, Hisagi dan Rukia duduk di sofa menatap Deane serius. Akhirnya Deane jadi salah tingkah. "Ada apa…?"

Semuanya saling menatap, lalu mendesah. Membuat Deane makin bingung. Tapi sebelum Deane mulai ngaco, Toushiro angkat suara lebih dahulu. "Lusa kami akan kembali ke soul society."

Semuanya mulai menunduk. Deane hanya melebarkan mata tanpa berkata apa pun. "Terus kenapa?"

Toushiro hanya bisa melebarkan matanya mendengar reaksi Deane yang diluar dugaan. Kenapa Deane bilang begitu? Apa Deane tidak sedih dengan keputusan para shinigami pulang ke Soul Society?

"Itu tempat asal kalian. Kalian mau pulang atau menetap disini kan, terserah kalian. Gue gak bisa maksa." Ucap Deane lagi. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri, hendak pulang. Karena jawaban Deane belum jelas, Toushiro kemudian berdiri.

"Jadi lo… bolehin kita semua pulang kesana?" Ucapnya. Deane berhenti sebentar lalu menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Pulanglah kalau itu adalah keharusan. Gue udah bilang gak bakal maksa untuk soal ini." Ucap Deane. Ia pun segera keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Toushiro dan para shinigami dengan wajah datar, lalu menghela napas. "Bego…"

.

.

.

.

Setelah diberi tahu tentang kepulangan para Shinigami, kedekatan Deane dengan Toushiro sama sekali tidak berubah. Sama saja. Toushiro dan Ichigo jadi merasa sedikit kecewa. Setidaknya mereka juga ingin Deane melarang mereka pulang. Mereka sudah 'terlalu cinta' dengan SMPN 98 beserta teman-teman mereka..

.

.

.

Hari ini semua shinigami pulang. Semua murid SMPN 98 sudah dihilangkan ingatannya serentak. Tapi Deane, walau mau dihilangkan juga, nyatanya Deane tidak hadir kesekolah! Sebenarnya Ichimaru, Toushiro dan Byakuya jugaa tidak ingin melakukannya pada Deane. Tapi daripada mereka tidak kembali lagi, dan ujung-ujungnya bertemu dengan Deane di Rukon'gai, mending mereka menghapus ingatan sang 'pengurus ' selama di Indonesia kan?

"Gue gak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini~~" Ucap Ichimaru lemas.

"Bukan hanya lo, kita semua juga, Gin…" Sahut Matsumoto bijak. Semua terdiam.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan tempat ini…" kata Rukia mengenang. Byakuya mengelus kepala Rukia.

"Toushiro, gak ada perpanjangan waktu?" Tanya Ichigo. Toushiro menggeleng.

"Gak ada, Kurosaki…"

Akhirnya semua pun mendenguskan napas berat. Terpaksa, Byakuya membuka Senkaimon. Akhirnya satu persatu masuk ke Senkaimon yang tepat berada di atas gedung SMPN 98. Mendadak Toushiro merasakan reiatsu Deane. Ia mencoba mencari sosok Deane, tapi tidak ketemu. 'Mungkin hanya perasaan aja ya…' pikirnya. Toushiro pun masuk terakhir, meninggalkan semua kenangan indah selama berada di Indonesia, di SMPN 98, di apartemen, di Granedia Depok dan di rumah Deane bersama semangkanya (?).

Deane yang tengah bersama Soi Fon diatap gedung SMPN 98 hanya bisa berwajah datar. Ia bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa lagi. Soi Fon tersenyum kecut. Ia pun menjabat tangan Deane untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu membuat Senkaimon.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Deane. Selamat tinggal…" Soi Fon pun masuk ke Senkaimon yang segera tertutup. Deane hanya bisa melihat langit. Berharap arrancar keluar lagi. Tapi emang dasar niat jelek, maka gak bakal dikabulin. Gadis itu menarik napas panajng dan menghembuskannya dengan perasaan berat.

"Selamat tinggal, kalian semua."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Oh, akhirnya para shinigami pulang… Baiklah yang lagi bad mood sebaiknya jangan diwawancara deh. Ayo kita wawancara… ICHIMARU dan BYAKUYA! (ichimaru dan Byakuya FC tepuk tangan).

**Erika: Halo…!**

**Ichimaru: Ikorose, Shinsou.**

**Erika: Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkh! Maafin Erikaaaaa!**

**Ichimaru: Padahal gue belum mau pulang dulu! Eh, malah lo bikin pulang kita semua!**

**Erika: Gomen ne, ntar kalau shinigami gak pulang-pulang, kapan selesainya ni fic?**

**Byakuya: Huh**

**Erika: Byakuya-sama… jangan marah dong…**

**Byakuya: Suppuredo, Senbon Zakura**

**Erika: Waaaaaaaaa! Ampun, Byakuya-sama!**

**Ichimaru: Makanya, jangan seenaknya!**

**Erika: Iya iya! Lagian di chapter berikutnya kalian bakal ketemu Deane lagi kok!**

**Byakuya dan Ichimaru: Beneran?**

**Erika: Iya. Dia kan udah dapet nasib jadi baby sitter para shinigami (kemplang)**

**Byakuya: Ya sudah. Untuk para FC, dari saya, Kapten Ichimaru dan Kapten Hitsugaya akan memperbolehkan kalian semua jadi pacar sehari (just a day, lho…) kami.**

**Ichigo: Kalau gue, gue cium!**

***Taboked***

**Erika: Gak ada cium-ciuman. Mentang-mentang puasa udah lewat! Ayo minta review!**

**Byakuya, Ichimaru dan Ichigo: Tolong review!**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


	7. Kami Kembali!

Halooo… The last chapter nih! Pairing berubah total semuanya, tetap aja IchiHitsu suka banget berantem! Oke! Let's go to wawancara para pemain!

**Toushiro: *baca pikiran Erika* HitsuDeane… (HitsuNonFiksi)?**

**Erika: Banyak yang seneng ngeliat lo ke rumah Deane cuma minta semangka padahal stok lagi kosong.**

**Toushiro: What ever deh.**

**Erika: Tak berkutik! Hahahaah! Oke, Deane, pergi ke tempat syuting! Latar di SMAN 38, setahun kemudian, Deane kelas sepuluh!**

**Deane: OK!**

**Pairing:**

**IchiHitsu**

**Wanted:**

**OOC banget, gak ada Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Tite Kubo lah… Masa Erika?**

**(Itu sih FITNAH!)**

**Chapter 7**

**Kami Kembali!**

Deane mulai berubah sejak Toushiro cs kembali ke Soul Society. Terkadang dia menjadi diam, kadang sangat ceria. Tak menentu. Amalia dan Kiki jadi khawatir melihat temannya berubah sebegitu drastis beberapa bulan ini. Padahal hari itu mereka akan menghadapi ujian nasional (Erika takut UN lagi…). Tapi Deane selalu berusaha tersenyum dan berkata, "Gue gak apa-apa." Dan "Gue baik-baik aja."

Sebenarnya Deane merasa sangat kehilangan. Sepi. Tidak ada lagi keributan di kamarnya. Tak ada lagi yang mengajarinya matematika. Tak ada lagi yang bisa berantem dengannya. Semua berubah sebegitu drastis hanya dalam beberapa bulan saja.

Deane selalu bertanya-tanya apakah keputusannya membiarkan para shinigami itu pulang ke Soul Society adalah keputusan tepat. Tapi mereka semua berasal dari sana, dan Deane tak memiliki hak untuk menghentikan mereka dan memaksa mereka pulang ke asal mereka.

"Deane," panggil Amalia lembut. Deane menoleh pada sahabat terbaiknya itu dengan mimic muka penasaran. "Kalau mau, lo bisa cerita ke gue kok."

Deane terkejut mendengar Amalia berkata demikian. Itu berarti Deane telah membuat Amalia dan BFF-nya yang lain kesepian? Deane tersadar akan pertanyaan itu lalu menggeleng. "Gue udah gak apa-apa kok, Mal. Thanks. Moga-moga kita lulus dan masuk SMA bareng."

***~*~ERIKA-CHAN KAORU*~*~**

Setelah menjalani berbagai ujian, dari seni musik, olahraga, agama dan ujian tertulis, akhirnya angkatan Deane lulus dengan perolehan nilai tertinggi kedua setelah SMPN 41. Deane tentu saja gembira bukan main. Apalagi beberapa minggu kemudian, Deane, Amalia, Vanny, Fitria dan Kiki masuk ke SMAN 38 dan satu kelas. Sungguh persahabatan yang luar biasa. Tak terpisahkan bahkan di SMA.

Deane mendadak teringat lagi tentang pertemuannya dengan toushiro, Ichigo, dan Matsumoto cs. Dari jebolnya atap kamarnya, Fans Club yang mendadak berdiri, diculik Ulquiorra, saat dirinya berantem dengan Ichimaru dan Toushiro hingga semua shinigami di Indonesia kembali ke Soul Society.

Tes…

Deane meneteskan air mata. SMPN 98 telah mengukir banyak kenangan dalam ingatannya, dalam hidupnya, dan para shinigami itulah yang merubah segala rasa bosannya. Dan sebentar lagi ia harus keluar dari sekolahnya itu. Walau hatinya menjerit tidak mau.

"Deane? Kok nangis?" Amalia panik melihat Deane meneteskan air mata.

Mendadak Deane terisak di dalam pelukan Amalia. "Mal… gue bener-bener gak mau ninggalin 98…"

Amalia yang terkejut lalu memaklumi. Semua anak kelas 9 tahun ajaran 2010/2011 juga pasti tidak ingin keluar daris sekolah ini. Sekolah dengan banyak kenangan suka ataupun duka.

***~*~ERIKA-CHAN KAORU*~*~**

"Toushiro, istirahatlah sedikit…" Bujuk Ichigo saat main ke Soul Society. Toushiro tetap mengerjakan tugasnya semenjak pulang dari Indonesia. Padahal pekerjaannya sudah selesai, tapi ia selalu meminta tugas divisi lain untuk dia kerjakan setelah tugasnya clear. Toushiro menggeleng, tak menoleh.

Ichigo sedih melihat Toushiro berubah. Semenjak mengenal Deane, Toushiro belakangan lebih berekspresi. Dan sekarang alasan Toushiro terus bekerja sudah jelas: Ia ingin mencoba melupakan Deane. Bagaimana pun juga, Deane adalah manusia dan dirinya adalah shinigami! Tidak mungkin roh dan makhluk hidup bersatu! Itu pun juga kalau Deane ikut memikirkannya.

Dengan paksa, Ichigo menarik semua pekerjaan di meja Toushiro. Toushiro tak bergeming dari posisinya. Dengan suara parau, Toushiro bertanya pada Ichigo.

"Mau apa lo, Kurosaki…?"

"Gue mau lo berhenti ngelupain Deane!" Tegas Ichigo.

"Itu bukan urusan lo!" bentak Toushiro, membuat Ichigo berhenti menatapnya tajam. Ichigo kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari plastic yang dibawanya, bagaimana pun juga, Toushiro harus tahu perasaan Deane.

"Ini video yang direkam dari divisi 12 selama mengamati Deane setelah kita pulang," Ucap Ichigo setelah menyerahkan video itu ke tangan Toushiro. "Sekarang Deane udah SMA."

"Lalu?" Tanya Toushiro dingin.

"Lo amatin gerak-gerik Deane."

Akhirnya, video itu pun diputar di ruangan yang memiliki TV khusus. Toushiro bolak-balik kaget setengah mati. Deane yang terlihat lesu, tak bersemangat. Lalu berjuang untuk bangkit dan lulus dengan nilai memuaskan saat kelulusan. Tapi kemudian menangis dan memeluk Amalia sambil berkata tidak ingin pergi dari sekolah itu.

"Semuanya karena dia gak pingin ngelupain kenangan sama kita, Toushiro." Ichigo menjelaskan.

Toushiro yang terdiam lalu menggertakan gerahamnya. "Brengsek."

Ichigo diam.

"Harusnya kita memang berusaha bikin dia lupa sama kita!" Desisnya. Ichigo menepuk pundak Toushiro. Toushiro masih diam melihat layar TV.

"Keputusan ada di e o. Elo mau bertindak apa buat selanjutnya juga terserah lo." Ucap ichigo bijak. "Gue pulang ya."

Ichigo pun meninggalkan Toushiro yang masih terdiam Dalam perjalanan menuju Senkaimon, Ichigo bertemu para shinigami yang ikut ke Indonesia. "Bagaimana sikap kapten, Ichigo?" Tanya Matsumoto yang masih cemas. Ichigo menggeleng.

"Sepertinya tidak ngefek deh, video itu. Padahal gue aja udah kasian sama keduanya." Terang Ichigo. Semuanya mendesah.

Mendadak Hinamori datang dan berlari menuju divisi 10 melewati Ichigo cs. Melihat itu, Renji pun mendapat ide brilian. "Gue tau siapa yang bisa bikin hati kapten Hitsugaya luluh!"

***~*~*ERIKA-CHAN KAORU*~*~***

Sebulan kemudian, akhirnya Deane benar-benar jadi anak SMA. MOS menakutkan yang membuat Deane ngamuk beberapa kali itu telah berakhir. Deane terkenal di antara anak-anak OSIS sebagai 'Cewek Setan Minta Dijitak'.

Hari ini, pukul 05.22, Deane sekali lagi melihat dirinya yang memakai seragam SMA lewat cermin. Akhirnya! Ia menjadi anak SMA dan masuk ke sekolah yang memang diinginkannya. Deane masih belum bisa percaya bahwa dirinya bisa masuk ke 38 (bukan sekedar lewat atau masuk), tapi benar-benar bersekolah disana. Deane tersenyum gaje, tak sabar ingin menunjukan sosok SMA-nya pada sang keluarga.

Begitu Deane keluar kamar, ibunya terkagum-kagum. "Gitu dong, anak mama. Masuk sekolah favorit, bikin bangga."

Deane nyengir kesenangan. Ayahnya belum bangun dari tidur, saat berpapasan dengan Dony, kakaknya yang seorang kakak kelas Deane (Dony kelas 3 SMA, Deane kleas 1 SMA) di 38 berdecak. "Lumayanlah… tampilan lo berubah."

"Oh ya?" Tanya Deane senang.

"Iya. Kayak monyet lepas dari Ragunan trus make baju SMA cewek."

Deane langsung menghajar sang kakak habis-habisan. Setelah sarapan, Deane yang mulai hari ini bisa nebeng motor Dony sampai SMAN 38 pun pamit berangkat sekolah. Selama di perjalanan, pikiran Deane tak menentu. Ia masih terpikirkan untuk menjadi anak SMP sekali lagi. Tapi itu tak mungkin, dia kan sudah lulus SMP. Begitu kenangan bersama Toushiro teringat lagi, Deane menggeleng. Berusaha tidak terpuruk lagi dengan kenangan itu.

.

.

"Halooooooooo!" Teriak Deane begitu melihat Amalia, Vanny, Kiki dan fitria telah menunggunya di parkiran. Setelah parkir, Dony melengos seolah tak peduli dengan kehadiran BFF Deane. Dasar cowok sok SGKSGD! Sok Gak Kenal Sok Gak Deket!

"Kakak lo terlalu gak peduli ya, De." Ucap amalia heran dengan tingkah Dony yang cuek. Deane hanya menaikan bahu.

"Biarin aja. Dia emang dah rada miring," Ucap Deane malas. "Yuk, ke kelas!" Ajaknya.

Tapi, saat melihat keributan di depan kelasnya, 10-3, Deane bergegas untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Saat melihat Gilang, sahabat cowoknya di SMP, Deane segera berlari lebih cepat.

"Lang, ada apaan sih?"

Gilang menoleh dan menunjuk dengan beberapa orang di dalam kelas Deane.

"Ada orang-orang yang cakep-cakep. Pindahan dari Jepang."

Mendengar kata 'jepang', Deane teringat sesuatu. Ia pun segera mencoba menerobos kumpulan senior cewek yang sedang histeris entah kenapa.

"Maaf, permisi. Permisi."

Setelah dia berhasil memasuki barisan paling depan, Deane yang berharap semua yang ada di 98 hanyalah mimpi panjang, mau tak mau terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Beberapa murid asing yang berjejer di depan kelas. Deane tahu mereka semua, yang telah merubah kehidupannya. Tak mungkin Deane lupakan semudah itu wajah-wajah yang telah sering membuatnya terlihat bagaikan pengasuh selama mereka disana.

"Toushiro…"

Sang cowok berambut putih bermata hijau zamrud itu menoleh dan melebarkan matanya saat melihat Deane. Ya, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Orang yang paling dinantikan Deane, kini mereka berdua saling tatap menatap. "Ichigo… Rukia… Renji… Ikkaku… Yumichika… Hisagi… Soi Fon…!"

Mendadak di belakang Deane muncul 3 orang guru baru. Deane merasakan reiatsu yang dikenalnya. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati 3 orang yang pernah menyamar di 98 sebagai guru itu.

"Byakuya-sama… Ichimaru… Matsumoto!"

Para shinigami (murid) segera memeluk Deane minus Toushiro. Matsumoto dan ichimaru juga, kecuali Byakuya yang hanya mengelus kepala Deane. Semua senior cewek histeris karena iri sama Deane.

"DEANE!" Teriak para shinigami. Pengasuh dan yang diasuh kembali bertemu setelah setahun tak lagi jumpa.

Mereka pun bernostalgia saat istirahat dan saling memperkenalkan diri dengan Amalia cs yang telah dihapus ingatannya. Matsumoto dan Ichimaru yang tahu kalau Amalia mengagumi Ichimaru berkata, "Kalau gitu, setelah kita berdua nikah, Amalia jadi anak kita deh!" Amalia semaput saking bahagianya.

Kemudian IchiRuki yang akhirnya pacaran itu pun berkata ingin sekali mencoba membawa Deane ke Soul Society, tapi takut dianggap Ryoka. Kiki, Vanny dan fitria terus menerus menatap Toushiro samapi cowok itu berkata ketus, "Ngapain sih, liat-liat?"

"Ng-nggak…"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo berkata pada Toushiro, "Ayo, Toushiro! Kau pasti bisa!"

Akhirnya dengan jujur, Toushiro berkata, "Maafin gue. Setelah gue pulang, gue malah pingin ngelupain elo." Tentu saja Deane terkejut dan merasa tersinggung sebelum Toushiro melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tapi gue balik kesini buat nebus utang. Biarin gue ngelindungin elo."

Deane tersenyum senang, "Makasih, Toushiro."

Toushiro ikut tersenyum. "Boleh gak, gue mengenal lo lebih jauh? Karena… kita semua terutama gue SANGAT SAYANG sama lo. Boleh gue lebih deket sama lo?"

Deane sangat kaget. Tak ayal membuat gadis itu memerah. Akhirnya Deane mengangguk pelan.

Ya, akhirnya pasangan-pasangan lahir. IchiHitsu bahagia, Deane juga. Yah, ternyata, setelah semuanya berpikir kembali, cuma satu tempat yang membuat mereka seakrab ini. SMPN 98, awal dari berubahnya hidup para shinigami, awal perubahan hidup Deane.

FINISH

Selesaaaaaaaaaai! Erika terharu! Akhirnya ada multi chap yang selesai! *Sujud syukur* Alhamdulillah… Kali ini Erika akan lebih konsen sama fic one shot dan dua fic multi Chap. Tolong yang lain juga ikut Review ya, Kayak 'Rolling Days' (HitsuOC) dan 'GoodBye Days' (HitsuRuki). Oce! Let's review with the chara!

**Toushiro: Akhirnya selesai juga. Bebas dari naskah konyol yang bikin gue pingin muntah.**

**Erika: Kurang ajar!**

**Semuanya: Horeee! The happy ending!**

**Erika: Horee! Yasud! Minta Review yuk!**

**All: Review ya!**

**REVIEW PLEASEEE!**


End file.
